Let Me Love You
by amber250
Summary: Ji Hoo was a successful businessman and Jan Di was a successful doctor. What will happen when Jan Di meet the cold Ji Hoo?
1. Let me love you Chapter 1

**Hi, JanHoo fans. I'm back with another fic. Well the idea just popped into my head and I had to write it down. This one is totally different. Not like BOF. Here Ji Hoo is not so kindhearted, quite the opposite and there's a reason behind it though. He isn't so nice to Jan Di first. There will be some OCs and Jan Di is not the poor girl here. There is no mention of F4 and all the F4 members won't be here. And Ji Hoo... Well, I shouldn't write everything here. He He...**

 **You have to read it to know more. I thought to make it a one shot but got bigger. So it will be 2 or 3 chapters. Leave me your thoughts and don't hesitate to mention any mistake or anything you don't like as I'm not so sure about it either.**

* * *

 **8:45 in the morning**

"Miss wake up!" The timid maid called Guem Jan Di to wake up. She called her again but no response from her. She just covered herself ignoring the maid totally.

"Miss-"

"Go away!" Jan Di shouted without opening her eyes and turned around. She covered herself more with the sheets and sank under it enjoying the warmth of it as it trapped her body heat in it making it even warmer. She knew she had to wake up soon but didn't want to quite yet and thought just a few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

"Miss, please… wake up." The maid gulped and was now calling her in a reluctant smaller voice not really wanting or rather daring to wake her up, though Jan Di's mom, Na Gong Joo had instructed her to do so before going out to work early today because she had a fashion gala, as she didn't want to have the repetition of last time of her wrath that she had quite 'enjoyed' and which left her trembling all over with fear.

Well Jan Di was not a bad person if just a little bad tempered. Normally she never said any mean thing or never scolded them without any serious matter but when someone disturbed her in her sleep which she got very less due to her busy schedule or tried to wake her up, she had to see the side of her which she wouldn't want to see ever again.

She sighed with defeat and turned to leave the room when Kang San entered. "Not awake yet?" He grinned. He was ready to go to university but dropped by his sister's room to see if she had woken up yet though he already knew that she might not have even before entering.

The maid bowed and left the room. Kan San walked towards the queen sized bed where his sister was sleeping rolled inside her sheets. 'Quite a scene!' He thought and chuckled. He knew his sister came home late last night as she had a late night surgery and she needed to go again in the morning though it was not early as it was past 8 already, almost 9. Kang San felt a little sad for his sister as she had such a busy life and didn't get much time to rest or enjoy herself. But he was proud of her as she was a very renowned and a successful cardiologist.

"Noona, wake up…!" He called her and shook her a little. When she didn't budge he straightened up and sighed knowing waking up her was one of the toughest thing he had ever done. Then an idea came to his head and the corner of his lips went upwards and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Looks like the patient is gonna die. Poor thing… A call came from the hospital that a patient was admitted early this morning but looks like noona doesn't care." He sighed dramatically and turned around fully aware of what would happen next. He knew that he was being mean saying a lie about a patient but it would at least save some time as he needed to go soon without getting any scolding from her.'What a genius I am!' he proudly thought.

Jan Di shot up upon hearing about her patient and within seconds she was inside the attached bathroom and the shower was running. Kang San watched with amusement how his sister sprinted to the bathroom. When she came out within recorded time and started to get ready, he bit the inside of his cheek to refrain himself from laughing out loud and made his sister suspicious. So he took his leave.

* * *

 **At Hospital**

She fumed with fury. When she came to the hospital she heard that there was no emergency and no such patient who needed immediate surgery right now.

"That little…!" the vein on the left side of her forehead popped and she exhaled to calm herself down. She sat on her leathered chair and kept her head on the headrest and sighed. She closed her eyes and within seconds quickly opened them when she recalled that she needed to do the paperwork as she hadn't done so after her surgery last night as it was getting late and she was damn tired.

She groaned and took the stack of papers which were clipped by clipboards from the left side of her table and started with it. Her left hand went up to massage the side of her forehead as she had a headache due to lack of sleep.

After sometimes there was a knock on her door. She gave permission without taking her eyes from the papers. The newbie entered and bowed. Jan Di knew who it was and gave the intern her patient's list even without taking her eyes from the papers and shooed her out of her room to get to work.

When she left the room Jan Di returned back to her paper work but the damn headache was not letting her concentrate. So she pulled out the box from her bag in which she kept some medicine always with her. She took out the tablet and popped it into her mouth and downed it with water.

Today there was not so much patient which was a rare sight. Normally there were so many patients that she couldn't even take a time to breath. So after her paper work she relaxed and then went for her round to check on the interns.

Her day was not eventful like everyday. Though she was relaxed, her mood wasn't that good and it got worse when a newbie did a mistake which almost killed one of her patients but she was able to save the patient and the newbie got the price for his error - Jan Di's wrath.

After her round she came back to her room and sank in the chair. She sighed and closed her eyes for few seconds. She recalled her conversation with her grandpa. He had hinted her that he was expecting her to get married within three month. She groaned. She really didn't want to get married just yet and to make the matter worse – the marriage would be an arranged one. Just great!

Well if she thought about it she had no one she loved or had any crush. It's not that she didn't have any admirer. She had been hitting on from her middle school due to her beauty and grace. There were loads of guys who flocked around her and even gave her marriage proposals which she had declined as she was not in a rush to get married.

She had three boyfriends up until now. The first one turned out a jerk, not that she cared. She ditched him without second thought in her third year of High school. The other two were very good guys but she couldn't fall in love with them. One was her senior in med school and after him her third boy friend was a classmate. When she was with them, she just went with the flow and thought that she might fall in love but even after dating for one month she didn't feel anything. So she rejected them politely as she really didn't want to hurt those two because those guys were just too good and she respected them.

Well seemed like she wouldn't get anywhere if it went on. So it might not be a very bad idea after all but still she would make her decision after meeting the guy.

* * *

 **Evening**

Jan Di was going home. She looked out of her car window. She had downed the glass to let air in as she preferred natural air more than the air conditioner of the car. She rested her head lightly against the opened window. The light breeze felt good as the air caressed her face making her hair blow in the wind. Her mood got better and she enjoyed the gentle breeze.

But her good mood didn't last long as her car suddenly stopped. She jerked forward but luckily her seat belt prevented her from hitting her head. The driver turned back and apologized profusely.

When Jan Di was steady she demanded why did he stop the car so suddenly and he replied that he needed to check it. He got down and checked what the problem was. Then he turned to Jan Di who had gotten down as well and said that it needed to be taken to the mechanic to fix it.

Could the day get any worse?! Jan Di exhaled loudly with frustration and kicked the front tire of her car. "Ow!" She winced as it was too hard and she felt pain on the side of her toe. She bent down and massaged the area. She told the driver to take the car to mechanic and started to walk.

At first she thought to take a cab but the evening breeze felt so good that she was suddenly very reluctant to take a cab. So she decided to walk. After walking for a while a limo stopped by her.

Jan Di stopped walking and looked at the car on her side. The owner lowered the heavy tinted glass and pocked his head out a little.

It was an old man who seemed like he was of the same age of her grandpa. She felt like she had seen him before but couldn't seem to recall when or where.

The older man beckoned her to come near with his hand and she walked towards him hesitantly. "Are you Guem Jan Di?" he asked.

"Yeah, but how do you know my name?" She was surprised at first but then thought maybe he was one of her patients. But she didn't recall seeing him before in the hospital as she always remembered her patients face but maybe she had forgot this time.

Yoon Seok Young just smiled. He had somehow read her thoughts, so he said, "No, young lady, I'm not your patient. I'm Yoon Seok Young. I assume you have heard of my name."

Jan Di pondered and then recalled her grandfather always talked about him. They were childhood buddies. She had heard a lot of stories about him. Jan Di's eyes went wide upon realizing it. And she recalled that she had seen his photos in grandpa's photo album long ago.

"You are grandpa Yoon? I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you and forgot your face." she bowed deeply.

The older Yoon chuckled and said, "It's OK, nothing to worry. Where are you going? And where is your car?" he looked around but there was no car in his sight.

Jan Di bit her lip and told him about her circumstance feeling a little embarrassed but he just smiled and said, "Then I've come at the right time. C'mon get in."

Jan Di thanked him and opened the car door. She got into the car as the older man moved to his left to make room for her. After tucking her safety belt she turned towards him and realized that there was another person in the car besides them.

Then the older man turned on his left and Jan Di looked at the quiet man who was sitting beside him looking out of the window. Jan Di tried to see his face but as the light was off she couldn't see much. "And this is my grandson, Yoon Ji Hoo. He is a businessman."

Jan Di nodded her head and greeted politely, "Hello."

Ji Hoo turned his head towards her. He merely looked at her and murmured, "Hello." Then again turned his face towards the window.

Jan Di's brows creased at the rude way he greeted as if he were being forced to do so. But her thought drew to the name as she felt like she had heard the name somewhere before but couldn't recall where. Her thought was broken when she heard Yoon Seok Young's voice.

"You've grown so much now and become a very beautiful lady. When I first met you, you were just four then. That's why it is natural you won't remember me. Anyways before going home why don't you have dinner with us?" He asked hopefully.

Well she had nothing to do as her shift had ended rather early today and he was not a stranger. He was her grandpa's best friend after all. 'So, why not?' She agreed.

Jan Di and Grandpa chatted while the car drove and reached their destination – a restaurant – a fancy one. All three of them got down from the car. Ji Hoo helped his grandpa getting down from the car holding his hand.

When Jan Di turned towards them after getting down she got a good look of the young man in front of her now who was busy helping grandpa. He was a very handsome guy no doubt. He was quite tall – must be 6 feet, she could tell. He had a good built. Though he was wearing formal cloths – a white shirt, dark ash colored coat and same colored pant, underneath his coat he wore a ash colored vest which gave emphasize to his muscular figure – her sharp eyes took in everything little detail when he wasn't looking.

His face was beautiful. His eyes were partially covered by his bangs. His tawny hair looked so smooth and silky. She shook her head inwardly when she realized that she had been staring at him for a while now.

After getting down from the car grandpa looked at Jan Di and said, "Let's go in."

Ji Hoo looked at her for the first time and Jan Di quickly looked away. She didn't know why her heart skipped a beat which was a first experience for her as it had never occurred to her before. His chocolate brown eyes were beautiful as well but she felt like there was loneliness in them though she didn't know why. She stole another glance at him when he wasn't looking and found him walking by grandpa silently. 'Must be my imagination,' she thought finally.

They entered the restaurant and took their seats.

The waitress came immediately upon seeing them mainly upon seeing Ji Hoo which Jan Di figured after few minutes. She asked them politely what they wanted to have after giving them menu cards. They gave their orders. She lingered a little to get Ji Hoo's attention which he ignored completely as if there was no one standing on his left side besides the three of them.

When she got no respond from him and he even didn't look at her, she sighed with defeat and went back. Jan Di smirked at her retreating back. Grandpa chuckled and said, "Looks like my grandson is very popular with ladies. Wherever he goes they just couldn't resist him and don't want to leave him alone, huh Ji Hoo-yah?"

Ji Hoo just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever!"

When their food arrived they ate quietly. Jan Di realized that she hadn't eaten in the lunch due to a certain newbie's blunder and to have so. After their dinner/supper they were still chatting mainly Jan Di and grandpa and Ji Hoo kept quite. He had pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked like doing something in there. He only talked or rather replied when grandpa asked him something.

From the corner of her eyes she looked at the quite man who seemed so reluctant to talk and he hadn't even looked at her for once while their dinner, though he had just glanced at her when they were entering the restaurant. She unconsciously thought if anything was wrong with her appearance.

Then suddenly she heard grandpa's gasp. He was clutching at the left side of his chest and greeting his teeth. His left hand which was on the table was trembling.

Ji Hoo shot up from his seat and went to grandpa's side. He asked urgently, "Is it again paining grandpa? Are you OK? Where's your pill?" he looked so panicked which was contrast to his earlier behavior. If the situation was different Jan Di might have found it cute. But there was no time for that now as it was a serious situation and what was occurring in front of her eyes was very familiar to her.

So Jan Di quickly went to grandpa's side. She quickly opened her bag and pulled out the box where she kept some medicines for times like this. She gave it to him and brought the water to him.

Ji Hoo asked, "What are you giving him?" His voice had an edge of it but Jan Di ignored it as there was no time to explain. The patient needed the medicine now. When she tried again, Ji Hoo again obstructed her by holding her wrist.

Grandpa was gasping still as if he wasn't getting enough air in his lungs and clutched at Ji Hoo's Jacket with his trembling hand. Ji Hoo's eyes moved to his grandpa. He felt so helpless suddenly and it stressed him. His hold on Jan Di's hand had loosen. So Jan Di took the opportunity to snatch her hand back.

She was angry at him for his behavior but then thought that he didn't know or maybe didn't even heard that she was a cardiologist when she was talking to grandpa as he was looking out of the window when they were in the car. So she thought to tell him at least her profession to prevent him from stopping her again.

"I'm a cardiologist. So I know what I'm doing. Please let me help the patient first." Jan Di said calmly but a little sharply as her pride was a little hurt due to his earlier behavior. Jan Di quickly gave grandpa the medicine which he quickly swallowed. His hand was trembling still when he tried to drink water and so Jan Di helped him drinking it.

The young man heaved a little, later berating himself for his stupidity. But he didn't know up until now that she was a cardiologist. Oh yeah, she had told grandpa a while ago in the car what her profession was but he hadn't paid any attention to their chatter.

When he looked back at his right this time he saw that grandpa had stopped gasping, his hand was not trembling like before and looked much better now. He released a sigh of relief. His eyes then moved left to his grandpa and landed on the doctor who was now listening to grandpa carefully. She checked his pulse pressure, heart rate which seemed low. He didn't know from where she pulled out the stethoscope. Maybe doctors keep it with them always.

This was the first time he looked at her, no noticed her. She was a beautiful girl – no woman, no doubt. She didn't drown her face under a thick layer of makeup, just did basic light makeup. The way she swiftly did her job just now, Ji Hoo felt a little respect for this tiny woman on his right though he never thought he would ever respect a woman or to be specific any woman except his mother and little sister.

Ji Hoo cleared his throat and asked quietly, "Is he alright now?"

Jan Di was mildly surprised at his polite tone. This time there was not a hint of rudeness in his voice and he also was looking at her directly this time. He sounded almost grateful, perhaps.

"Hmm, he is alright now but make sure he takes loads of rest, I know as a doctor he won't want to do that but still make him do so."

Ji hoo nodded and thanked her.

* * *

They dropped Jan Di at her home. Jan Di had invited them to come inside but grandpa politely declined saying that they would come next time. When their car started again Yoon Seok Young turned towards his grandson. "Have you thought about my proposal?"

Ji Hoo knew his grandpa was expecting an answer from him. He would turn 27 this year to be specific after two months. He really didn't want to get married and he didn't have any plan for it either but a week ago his grandpa together with his mother and sister cornered him, while he was working in his laptop, that they were expecting him to get married when he turned 27.

At first he was shocked and immediately opposed to it but his grandpa had his own ways. Finally he made him agree to the prospect, no wonder he was the ex – president of Korea. He sighed inwardly. His mother had hugged him tightly with happy tears overflowing from her eyes and his sister squealed with joy while hugging him. She had teased him a little and then quickly stopped when he had glared at her.

They had asked him if he had someone he liked with some hesitations and he knew why, he had said that he didn't have anyone flatly as the person whom he used to love had left him long ago, leaving a deep wound in his chest and was enjoying her _married_ life.

He had lost hope in love long ago. As it was so cruel to him, he had shut himself in and now he was no longer capable of loving anyone. 'Love' – this word had no meaning to him. It was nowhere in his dictionary. He hated this word with all his heart.

That's why he was so cold towards the woman generation and the prospect of spending the rest of his life with a member of that population made him feel queasy but his grandpa – this old man who was sitting beside him just wouldn't let him off the hook. Seriously…!

Seok Young was watching his grandson quietly. He had asked him a question but it seemed like his grandson was in his own world. When he wasn't coming back to earth, he coughed loudly and Ji Hoo turned towards him. "Grandpa, did you say something?"

Apparently he had forgotten what the older man had asked him a while ago thinking things.

Grandpa regarded his grandson. He wanted to ask him something but hesitant to bring back painful memories. Though whenever Ji Hoo heard of Seo Hyun and her family now and then he remained expressionless, grandpa knew how much he loved that girl and how devastated he was when she confessed that she loved someone else, leaving a gaping hole inside his chest and within few days got married. That time was like nightmare to him because whenever his eyes fell on his grandson he looked like a living corpse.

After that it had taken almost a year for him to recover but it had changed him completely. After getting admitted into the university he didn't go to university or anywhere and shut himself in a cocoon. But after six months he started his university life due to his family member's persuasion and support and it was then he turned into a totally different person - the cold prince he was now - when he was a cheerful boy and there was always a sweet smile on his expressive face. It was also the time when he stopped singing, composing songs.

He had thrown himself fully into work after graduating from university and within years he had become a successful business man. He was known worldwide now and he had got everything he wanted but he had lost the most precious thing of life - 'love'.

Yoon Soek Young had never seen his grandson smile again. Not that he didn't smile he smiled often for his business and in other occasions but he knew better – all of them were fake. He had almost forgotten about his grandson's real smile. And he wanted it back by any means. So he thought to get him married. He had discussed it with his son and daughter – in – law and they had agreed to it. Ji Hoo's mother couldn't bear to see her son like this and cried often when she couldn't bear it, not in front of Ji Hoo though.

He knew Ji Hoo didn't like the idea of it one bit but it was the only medicine which could heal his broken heart completely because his grandson was a mirror image of him. He had been like this when his first love left him but the next woman that came in his life had changed his life completely and he smiled wistfully recalling his late wife. After meeting her he realized that the previous woman was not meant for him and he was grateful to God as he had given him the chance to meet the wonderful woman – his wife.

"Grandpa!" This time Ji Hoo brought him out of his thoughts. When he turned towards his grandson he asked, "You were asking me something. What is it?"

Yoon Seok Young was puzzled for a moment and then he recalled what he wanted to ask. 'I'm really getting older.' He thought wryly.

"What do you think about Guem Jan Di?"

"Who's that?"

"The doctor we met just now." He asked a little annoyed that his Grandson didn't even recall her name, gauging Ji Hoo's reaction. When they were having their meal grandpa once considered going to the restroom to give them both some time to talk but then he thought better of it. After all his grandson wouldn't have talked or even looked at her which he was doing all the time. He knew better.

Ji Hoo felt a little stupid as he hadn't even heard her name but then gave his grandpa a puzzled look for his sudden question.

"Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?"

"Just tell me!" he insisted.

"You told me that she was quite skilled in her work after she gave you the medicine. So I think, it's fine." He replied matter of factly, not knowing what to say about her.

"No, not as a doctor but as a girl… what do you think about her?"

Now Ji Hoo understood what he was asking. His grandpa had been saying that he wanted him to marry his best friend's granddaughter and realization hit him.

"Grandpa, don't tell me, are you trying to marry me off to her?"

"Yeah, you really are smart. She is a very good girl, you know. Trust me you will not regret marrying her and thank me eventually."

'Won't regret marrying a woman?!' Yeah, right! Ji Hoo opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. There was no point arguing with him about it. If it wasn't her, then it would be someone else. Well he didn't give a damn with whom he got married to as all the women were same to him. Traitors…

* * *

 **Next evening**

Jan Di ran from the hospital as she was running out late. When she had told her grandpa about meeting his best friend and his grandson last night, his eyes had lit up as if it could light a little town. Then when she was getting ready for bed he and her mother had come to her room and informed her about a party which she needed to attend next evening. She argued a little that she might not be able to make it in time but her mom and grandpa insisted that she had to be present there. Afterwards the two shared a look. There was something in their imp look which she didn't like and didn't even want toknow the meaning behind it.

Jan Di reached home and dashed to her room. After taking a shower she got ready. The pale gold silk of the evening dress made a perfect foil for her creamy pale almost translucent skin. The thin spaghetti straps baring her long slender neck, shoulders and arms. The V – scalloped neckline gave a tantalizing view of a visible shadow above it. Her slender but shapely legs appeared longer than usual, paired with gold heeled sandals that added a good three inches to her petite frame. She looked radiant, tempting – in one word 'stunning'.

She had curled her hair. Down her delicate perfectly shaped ear where small dangling crystal winked whenever light fell on it. She had draped a matching shawl around her shoulder as the night air was chilly.

When she left her room and came downstairs she saw her parents at the living room. They looked at her with something in there eyes which she couldn't quite understand. Her father looking at her with wistful eyes, "You look beautiful tonight. My little girl has grown so much." He kissed her forehead.

Her mother came near her and said, "You look gorgeous, sweet heart. This dress really suits you." She gave her a warm hug. She was quite proud as she had specially designed it for her daughter.

Then she turned her towards her grandpa and Kang San. The former was smiling proudly when the latter was grinning. He walked towards her and leaned down. He put his arm around her shoulder and said in her ear, "Noona, you are looking damn hot. I know you will find your groom tonight!"

Jan Di's ear got red at that and she punched him on his arm which was not so light.

"Aw!" Kang San rubbed his arm but still grinned. "OK bye. See you tonight." He gave her a side hug and went out.

Kang San was going to hang out with his friends and her parents had to attend another party which was thrown by her father's business partner who was also a good friend of his from his college. They had started their own business after graduation and still doing it successfully together.

Though her parents wanted to go to the party which their father's best friend invited them to but he must be present in today's party as there would be the group present which wanted to invest in their business and he would not let this chance slip.

So it would be just grandpa and her going to the Yoon's party.

* * *

After getting down from the car Jan Di's grandpa offered his granddaughter his arm and she took it. When they entered the hall Yoon Seok Young quickly walked towards the entrance and met them midway. "Jong Shin – ah!"

The two best friends hugged each other. After that Seok turned to the girl beside him. "You look gorgeous, Jan Di – yah!" He exclaimed.

"Whose granddaughter you think she is?" Guem Jong Shin said haughtily and the two older men shared a laugh.

The room was filled with guests. Their attention mainly the male guests attention had turned towards them mainly at the beautiful woman beside them. She looked like a goddess.

Yoon Ji Hoo was standing with his friend Song Woo Bin with champagne in their hands and talking about something. Suddenly Woo Bin turned and said, "Wow! Totally a babe."

Ji Hoo didn't give much attention to it as his friend was a damn flirt. But Woo Bin turned his face and forced him to look and he finally saw her.

She was standing beside her grandpa, looking absolutely… well he couldn't find any word. 'Is this the same girl I met yesterday? She is much more beautiful!' Then he stopped abruptly. 'What was I thinking?'

Then his grandpa called him and he approached them where his whole family was standing. When he was near Jan Di smiled politely and nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement. He returned the gesture.

When he reached the group Yoon Ho Jin, Ji Hoo's father said proudly, "This is my son uncle - Yoon Ji Hoo."

Jong Shin turned towards Ji Hoo and he gave a short bow. He gave his arm a light pat and Ji Hoo smiled politely. He turned towards his friend and Seok Young raised one brow after crossing his arm over his chest. "Well…?"

"I give up!" he lifted his hand. The both old men and Ji Hoo's parents laughed but Ji Hoo didn't understand why they were laughing. He felt a little uncomfortable and unintentionally his eyes moved towards Jan Di who seemed as puzzled as him. When she looked at him, he looked away.

* * *

Slow music was heard. Some guests were dancing on the middle of the dance floor. Appetizing smells wafted over in the night breeze as uniformed waiters walking around the hall, balancing trays of soft drinks and hard drinks.

While walking a waiter lost his balance to keep the drinks steady on the tray and bumped into a man and the drinks fell on his expensive jacket. The waiter quickly bowed deeply and apologized but the man was furious and was about to slap him. The waiter waited for the slap he knew was coming and closed his eyes but it didn't come. When he opened his eyes, he saw the man's hand was held by Jan Di, who had stopped the man from slapping him.

The man turned his side to glare at the person to see who dared to stop him but when he saw Jan Di he quickly lowered his hand as she had let go of his hand and his glared replaced with intimidation and Jan Di was pleased with it.

"What were you doing?" Jan Di asked him in a authorizing voice.

He opened and closed his mouth but couldn't say anything. So she continued, "It wasn't his fault as someone bumped into him and he fell while trying to balance the tray. he even apologized too. So why were you about to slap him? Just because he is a waiter?"

The man hung his head. He was angry as he had to be humiliated by her but she was Jong Shin's granddaughter under whom he had worked and the old man was present here as well. He had talked to him just a while ago. So he didn't dare to say anything back.

Jan Di said, "Apologize to him." She pointed the waiter. The waiter was saying that he didn't want any apology as it was his fault and when Jan Di glared at him which said 'I'm – taking – your – side – and – you – are – saying – you – don't – want – any – apology? Will – you – just – shut – up?' And it muted him.

The man apologized to the waiter and she left them. When she was coming towards them her grandpa was about to go to her but his friend Seok Young stopped him. "Don't, she did the right thing."

He stopped and sighed. Sometimes his granddaughter really troubled him. He turned towards him and said, "Sorry for that."

"Hey, I just told you that she did the right thing."

Ji Hoo witnessed it as well. He was surprised and amused at the whole situation, about her braveness. 'Impressive…' he thought.

Woo Bin said, "Wow, man! Your fiancée is really something," and slapped him on the back grinning at him. Ji Hoo didn't say anything. He looked at the little woman who was holding herself tightly as she was standing beside his sister, still pissed at the incident and was taking deep breath to calm down. His sister just offered her a glass of fruit punch and she thanked her.

'Interesting…' The corner of his lips went upwards. He felt like if he was to marry her, maybe his life wouldn't be as boring as he thought it would be. Then he suddenly heard his grandpa's voice.

"Yoon Ji Hoo, Guem Jan Di, please come here." He said on the mike in his hand after getting attention of everyone. 'Is he going to announce it now?' Damn you, grandpa!

They both were going walking towards them where his family and Jan Di's grandpa were standing. Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo twice for any sign to see if he knew why they were called suddenly like that but his face was neutral. She was suddenly feeling uneasy recalling his grandpa's mischievous look.

Ji Hoo saw her looking at him looked like she didn't know what was going on. Suddenly he thought 'Doesn't she know?' Her expression gave him his answer.

When they reached them Yoon Seok Young smiled brightly and said, "Today is a very special day everyone. I assume you have heard of it. Well, today my grandson and Granddaughter of my best friend Guem Jan Di will be getting officially engaged and after two months they will get married."

The whole crowd started clapping and both family members were smiling brightly. Ji Hoo's face was expressionless. But Jan Di... She was so shocked that she couldn't even say anything. Her bewildered look confirmed Ji Hoo's suspicion.

When Jan Di finally regained her consciousness she said, "What?!"

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I'm so... glad. Hope you all are doing well. So here is the new chapter. I don't own the characters but in this fanfic I do own them. Just borrowing the names from BOF so that you can understand whom I mean. Anyway thanks again my readers who like my story.**

* * *

"Please enjoy the party!" Yoon Seok Young said that in the mike happily and the room filled with sound of clapping and cheering for the newly engaged couple. Everyone was admiring the well matched couple – the dreamy woman with the gorgeous man.

Some of the girls were looking at them dreamily and some of them were giving Jan Di dirty looks who were Ji Hoo's fans but Jan Di was not in the right mind to notice any of that as her mind just registered the only words spoken by Ji Hoo's grandfather "Engaged", "Marriage".

She was so shock that she didn't even hear the rest of what was said by Yoon Seok Young and the clapping and didn't see Ji Hoo's faithful fan-girls' dirty looks. When she came back to earth she stuttered, "W-what?!"

She looked on her left to see if the guy beside her was as shocked as her or if he had any idea about it. But he had the same look on his face when they came there for his grandpa's announcement. 'What the hell? Is he a robot?'

Then Ji Hoo's sister, Yoon Ji Min brought a ring box containing two rings in it and held it out towards Ji Hoo. He took out one of the rings without any hesitation and turned towards Jan Di. She backed a little but he walked towards her and held out his hand to her.

Jan Di was watching the whole thing in horror. It was happening too fast. Her heart was beating painfully fast and butterflies were flying in her stomach making her uneasy. She wasn't ready for it yet. Hell, she didn't even know the guy! They never had any kind of proper talk and she just met him the day before. So how she was supposed to marry him? It's just absolutely ridiculous!

Ji Hoo was getting impatient as time tickled. He was holding his hand out but she wasn't making any movement. She wasn't even there as he could clearly tell that her mind was elsewhere. So he grabbed her left hand and pushed the diamond ring on her ring finger.

Everyone clapped and then Jan Di came back to earth upon hearing the sound again. She looked at her left hand which Ji Hoo was still holding and found the diamond ring shining on her ring finger. She looked up at the man but his face was emotionless. How was she supposed to marry this guy? There was no emotion in his face. 'Just show me a little bit of emotion, damn it!'

Then she felt a light tap on her arm and saw Ji Min was holding out the other ring towards her and urging her with her eyes to put it on Ji Hoo's finger. She looked at the others. Her grandpa and Ji Hoo's family were smiling at her and encouraging her to do so. 'Why is this happening to me?' she cried out in her head.

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down a little, though she knew that it would not calm how much she tried. Then she turned to the quiet handsome man standing silently beside her again who was now her fiancé. He had already let her hand go and put them in his slack pockets and now had an exasperated expression on his previously expressionless face. 'So he is at least showing an expression now but not a pleasant one.' Jan Di thought unhappily. She inwardly groaned. He wasn't even making any effort for her to like him or make her feel like it wasn't a bad idea after all. It was just too much for her. But she still took the ring from the box hesitantly as Ji Min had been patiently waiting for her to do so for a while now and she really didn't want to make a scene there when the spot light was currently on her–her hand was trembling a little.

Ji Hoo pulled out his left hand from his pocket and held it out towards her. Jan Di stared at the hand. She unconsciously thought that his hand was beautiful – his large white hand felt warm against her cold one, his long fingers and the pink tips of them, his wrist watch peeking out from under his sleeve – she took note of it unconsciously. It was a bad habit of her and she always felt annoyed at herself for that after noticing something. She was staring hard at his hand and clinched at the ring in her hand. When Ji Hoo sighed, Jan Di ultra slowly took the ring near his ring finger but couldn't seem to put it on his finger as her hand was shaking nonstop. She held it tightly in her hand but it didn't seem to help her hand from shaking.

Ji Hoo sighed again knowing he needed to do it himself as she was struggling with it and pushed his finger inside the hole of the ring and everyone started to clap.

Jan Di looked up at him in shock and felt a little surprised when she thought that she saw a sign of emotion in his face again. 'Did he just smirk at me?' She blinked her eyes several times and again looked at him as her shock had morphed into curiosity to make a double take that she had actually seen him smirking but there was no sign of emotion anymore on that handsome face–the blank expression was back. 'Was I wrong?'

After that the light dimmed and music started to play. The room again filled with music. Some people started dancing and some were talking. Jan Di looked at the crowd of people who seemed to enjoying themselves. She looked at her side and could see her future in-laws and grandpa talking but she couldn't find the certain someone whom she was unconsciously searching in the midst of the crowd as she needed to talk to him. She scanned the whole room.

The room was filled with sounds. As people were dancing in the middle of dance floor and the light was dim, it was hard to find her fiancé. But her eye sight was very good and sharp. So it wasn't very difficult of a task for her. She scanned the whole room and finally found the tall lean handsome figure. He was standing with his friend – Woo Bin. She heard the name from Ji Min and a while ago when she was talking about him. From what she heard he was Ji Hoo's childhood friend. So they had been together for a long time. When she looked at him she noticed that he was really handsome as well and a little flirt as she had seen him flirting with some girls there but her fiancé seemed to keep his distance from girls. She didn't know why but she sighed with relief at that.

As she was standing with Ji Min and talking to her, she excused herself from her and started to walk towards her fiancé. It was not easy to reach him as people were dancing around and he was standing a little far but she made it through.

Ji Hoo had seen her making her way at his direction but he looked away and stayed there with Woo Bin. He was not in the mood to talk to her or explain the whole situation which he knew he had to be the one to explain it to her as their families had done it without giving them any prior notice. If it was any other girl he wouldn't even bother to talk to her. But it was Guem Jan Di and his grandpa's best friend's granddaughter, the girl he just met yesterday. Well he must say that he found her interesting but he really didn't want to talk to her right now as he himself was not sure how to explain her but he knew that she was wise and he would give her that.

Woo Bin leaned near Ji Hoo and whispered in his ear, "Dude, your fiancée is coming this way."

"So?" he sounded bored.

"May be she wants to talk to you." he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded towards Jan Di with a raised eyebrow who was few feet away from them.

Before he could say anything he heard Jan Di's voice. "Yoon Ji Hoo, I need to _talk_ to you."

He turned his head towards her and found her standing few feet away from him with a determined expression on her face. He could not help but smirk at that. "About what?" he played as if he wasn't interested or didn't know.

'Do you need to ask?' she thought with irritation. As the music was loud she knew that she couldn't talk to him here and said in a loud voice, "Can I talk to you somewhere quiet?"

Ji Hoo pondered for a while and then thought to get it over with. So he said, "Sure, follow me." He didn't wait for her reply and started to walk towards the stairs. He was really curious now. As it was a big shock for her. Well for him as well but not a big one as he was suspicious that his grandpa would announce that someday but today! He really wasn't prepared for it. He wanted to see her reaction as he found it quite endearing and without his knowing a smile was playing on his lip.

Woo Bin was a little shocked at his friend's attitude. 'Did Ji Hoo just agree to talk to her when he was the type who wouldn't give any woman even a slightest bit of attention?' Then the corner of his lips went upwards. Well… what would happen next?

* * *

She thought that he was taking her upstairs as he was walking towards the stairs but then she saw him passing the stairs and walked passed it. As she had no idea where he was taking her, she just followed him silently. He led her to a room and then opened the glass door there which led them outside the house.

They were in the lawn. Jan Di looked around in admiration as the lawn was so beautiful. The night view looked wonderful and she could see everything around her clearly as it was lit with lights. It was well maintained. There was wrought iron white furniture patio set table and chair, stone wall with annual wax begonia flower in pink, white picket fence, classic, shrubs, ground covers, flowers, trees, lush gorgeous lawn grass.

Her admiration was interrupted when she heard his voice from behind her. "So, Ms. Guem Jan Di, what do you want to talk to me about?"

When she turned back at him she found him sitting on one of the chairs; legs crossed. She could see the moon light fell on his face and he looked more handsome than before if possible. For a moment she thought that may be it wasn't a bad idea. Though he hadn't shown her any emotion, the smirk that he had shown which she was certain that she had seen on his face made her very curious about him and she suddenly had the desire to see more of him as he was a mystery to her. But still wasn't it happening too soon?

When Ji Hoo had come out there and sat, he was about to ask her right then what she wanted to talk about, he already had a pretty good idea what she wanted to talk about but he stopped when he saw her looking around and admiring her surroundings. The moon light fell on her making her look stunning and she looked like a goddess who had just come down to earth from heaven. Her eyes may be admiring her surroundings but he thought that the lawn even looked more beautiful due to her presence. She was the most beautiful thing in there. Then he abruptly stopped himself. 'What's wrong with me? Why am I admiring her as if I'm seeing a girl for the first time in my life just because she is so damn beautiful and attractive – hell, what the fuck is wrong with me?!'

That's why he called her and asked her what she wanted to talk about to put away the distracting thought from his mind. Jan Di walked towards him and took a seat opposite to him on one of the iron chairs. She kept her folded arms over the table and leaned forwards slightly. She looked at him and asked seriously, "Do you agree on this marriage?"

Ji Hoo stayed quiet for a while and then opened his mouth to say something but she again asked without letting him answer, "Did you know from the start that we… we'll be getting married? Isn't it happening too fast? We met just yesterday but you didn't say anything. You didn't even look at me and barely talked to me. At least you could have given me some warning and your behavior was so rude. How can I marry someone who was so rude to me when I first met him?" She huffed and took some air in her lungs as she said all of them in one breath.

He felt a little angry at her accusation first. He would have retorted back spitefully but at her last sentence and the way she looked away pouting as if she was a kid who actually wanted his attention but didn't get what she wanted from him and so she was mad. He smirked at that. 'It's getting so interesting. May be I'll enjoy my married life after all.' But he didn't let her see what he was thinking inside. So he said, "Listen Ms Jan Di, I've to get married before 27 no matter what and it was finalized by my grandpa. Whoever it is I really don't give a damn because if it's not you, it had to be someone else."

At that Jan Di felt a stab in her chest. Now she _really_ didn't want to get married to him. How _could_ he talk like it didn't matter to him? He had to stay with her for the rest of his life and he was talking as if he didn't even care with whom he got married. Yeah, they met just yesterday but at least he could say it a little nicely and if he didn't care then why should she marry him? 'You are talking to the girl you are to get married and you say you don't care, _you_ _jerk_!'

"Then you can marry _someone_ _else_ as it doesn't _matter_ to you whom you marry." She crossed her arms over her chest. She had her pride after all.

Ji Hoo smirked at that. Now he didn't want to marry anyone else but her as she was so interesting and playing tough.

"No, I can't now as it's announced and both our families want you as my partner…" he didn't mention about his interest.

She opened her mouth to say something but then shut it. She looked around herself and blinked her eyes as she thought what he said. Yeah, their family members all were very happy about it and she now understood why Kang San said that to her before she came here. She sighed defeated and said, "Then you knew from the start that you were going to marry me and still you still behaved that way with me." She said it as she felt that she needed to say something but finding none she went back to the previous argument as her anger had returned upon recalling his behavior of that night.

He could feel her anger in her voice though it seemed like she was trying to hide it. Truthfully Jan Di was holding her anger in check with too much effort. First he said that he didn't care and now he was saying that he couldn't marry anyone else. 'He is just too much!'

But he really didn't care if she was angry with him or not. May be what he said before was too much for her but he was just saying the truth. But she hadn't done anything wrong to deserve such behavior from him as well and that softened him a bit.

So he said calmly this time as he didn't know why he suddenly felt a little guilty at his own harsh attitude towards her when he felt that she was angry and a little hurt. He stood up from the chair and walked towards the fence. His back was facing her. He stood there silently for a while.

Jan Di was thinking that he was not going to answer her but then she heard him talk. "I didn't know yesterday either when we met. I just knew that grandpa wants me to marry his best friend's granddaughter but I didn't know it was you then. After dropping you at your home I got to know that it was you from him."

He stood there after that silently and waited for her to say something. He felt a little better after confessing it though he didn't understand why he was doing so. Without the sound of crickets there was no any other sound to be heard and Ji Hoo looked back at her to see her reaction.

Jan Di was now standing and seemed like thinking about what he just said. Then she said, "So, you didn't know at first but now you know. Umm… do you agree on this marriage then?" she felt a little stupid for asking the same question again as he just said that he didn't care about his marriage but it was important to her as she didn't want a loveless married life and didn't want someone to be putting up with her due to an obligation – marriage, not because he didn't love her.

"Yeah, I guess." Ji Hoo replied putting his hands in his slack pockets and felt a little more better when there was no anger in her voice as she spoke.

"What's with the guess now?" she asked. She really didn't like the word guess as it held no certainty in it.

"I guess it's OK to marry you." Ji Hoo replied completing the sentence as if she were dense and couldn't understand what he said before. He now thought that if he was asked that if he wanted to marry someone else, he might decline as he was interested in her now. Yeah, just interest, nothing else. It's just attraction not anything else.

He hadn't felt anything for any woman after that certain person left him making his life a living hell. From that moment he had hated women, didn't trust any of them but for some unfathomable reason he couldn't bring himself to hate her. In fact he felt that he could trust her and he did felt a little bit of respect for her after she helped his grandpa yesterday.

Jan Di was riled at his word but thought to overlook it this time as she really didn't want to get in a fight with her fiancé right now as she had other important things to talk to him about. "Umm… Then we should get to know each other." Jan Di said as she was feeling a little embarrassed as usually guys came to her and asked her out. 'But nothing I can do, as there's not much time left.'

"You'll get to know me after our marriage. I don't like going on dates." He knew what she was talking about and he really didn't want to go through with it. He would be going through with the marriage after all – the big pain. Wasn't that enough already?

Jan Di gaped at him. "Are you saying that you will not meet me and we will see each other when we are married?" She had an incredulous look on her beautiful face.

Ji Hoo sighed, feeling exasperated. He was really getting annoyed now. "I never said that we won't meet before the marriage. We would meet but I don't like to go on dates and that's all. They make me sad and I feel bored." He said in a voice so that she wouldn't get mad at him and he wanted her to understand this.

"Then how am I supposed to like you if you don't go on dates with me? You are not making any effort and not giving me any option so that I can like you." Jan Di said a little confused and pouted. 'What's wrong with dating? Surely it's not like he had never dated.' She thought to ask him that but then thought to do so later.

'Who asked you to like me? In the end you will also leave me like that woman did anyway.' So this time Ji Hoo looked her in the eyes and said in a very serious voice as his tolerance had reached to its limit, "Listen Guem Jan Di. Let me make it very clear to you. If you are thinking of falling in love with me, then I'm sorry to say that I'll _not_ fall in love with you. So you really don't need to do these things to like me or whatever. I'll do everything a husband should do as my duty, nothing else. Don't expect anything else like love from me. I guess our conversation ends here."

Without waiting for her to say anything he turned and started to walk towards the door they came from. When he looked back and found her still standing there he sighed and made his way back towards her. She looked stricken and when he neared her he could see her shivering. As the night whether was rather chilly and she had left her shawl inside. Her arms and neck were bare and she hugged herself to warm herself a little. She didn't know why she suddenly felt like crying but she didn't let the tears fall from her eyes. 'Guem Jan Di, get a hold of yourself!' she scolded herself.

He came near her and stood in front of her, he saw that she was looking at him but her eyes were blank. Suddenly he felt a dull ache in his chest and felt like the worst person in the world. This girl had done _nothing_ wrong to him. As they would be getting married soon, she just wanted to know him better which was a _very_ normal thing and he had gone and hurt her with his callous harsh words again. But he was getting more confused as he was feeling guilty when he wasn't supposed to feel this way at all because all the women were the same, right? And he didn't plan to change his view about them. Then why was he feeling the need to apologize to her or console her?

When he looked down at her and found her shivering and standing there alone. His heart softened and he took off his jacket and draped it around her bare shoulders. When Jan Di looked up at him upon feeling the warm cloth around her he quickly looked away and started to walk.

Jan Di pulled the jacket around her more and was thankful for the warmth it provided as it was getting really chilly. She looked at his retreating back and thought 'It this his way of apologizing for his earlier rude words?' She felt a little good but he was still a jerk to her but she couldn't totally hate him though she was supposed to. When he said that he would _never_ fall in love with her, she really felt very sad. She didn't want a married life where she wouldn't get any love. As a woman she wanted to be loved, to be desired by the man of her life. Was that too much to ask to be loved by her own husband? She really couldn't understand Yoon Ji Hoo. As she hugged herself she could smell his scent on his jacket which surprisingly made her feel better and unconsciously she took in the scent again and started to walk toward the glass door. 'You won't fall in love with me, huh? _OK_ , I'm taking the challenge. _I'll_ make you fall for me, Yoon Ji Hoo.' She determined and entered the hall confidently.

* * *

"Hey buddy, what took you this long? Where you busy flirting with your would be little wife?" Woo Bin nudged and asked Ji Hoo who simply just squinted at him and he put his hands up as if saying that he wouldn't say anything.

Ji Hoo sighed and folded his arms over his chest. His eyes roamed all around the room, searching her. He felt relieved when he found her coming inside. When he found her still wearing the jacket he didn't know why but felt glad. Then suddenly she looked at his direction from where she was standing, talking to Ji Min and he looked away quickly. When he was sure that she wasn't looking at him he threw another glance at her.

This didn't go unnoticed by his childhood friend who was observing him. When Ji Hoo looked at him he smirked and said, "Well, I guess you like her."

Ji Hoo scoffed at that, "Please, Woo Bin-ah, you know me very well. I don't like any woman." Ji Hoo looked away.

Woo Bin smiled wryly and said, "OK, at least you don't hate her I can tell."

Ji Hoo didn't say anything just stayed quiet. He again looked at her and then something caught his eyes which made him angry.

* * *

Jan Di was standing with Ji Min. She had teased her a little when she saw her coming from the garden after Ji Hoo wearing his coat jacket. She blushed and smiled but when she recalled his harsh words her smile quickly wiped away from her face. She had put off the jacket as it was warm inside. She glanced at her crude fiancé and again found him standing with his best friend. When she looked at the other direction someone caught her eyes.

The person was coming towards her. As the light was dim she couldn't see the face properly but when he was close enough she saw him and her eyes went wide in shock. 'What is he doing in here?!' It was her ex-boy friend from high school who happened to be her first boy friend but that guy was totally a jerk and so she broke up with him.

As he came closer she looked away feigning as if she didn't see her. When she looked at her side Ji Min was not by her side and she was standing alone but Guem Jan Di was not frightened, just a little annoyed that he had to show up there today and when she was announced as Yoon Ji Hoo's fiancée a while ago. 'The world is really small.' she thought. As she was sure that the jerk was coming towards her, she just hoped that he wouldn't pull any stunt.

"Long time no see, Guem Jan Di!" He stood near her and said with a smile.

Though she really didn't want to talk to him but still looked at him and feigned as if she couldn't recognize him. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"Hey that hurts. You can't have forgotten me." He crossed his arms over his chest feigning sad.

She looked at him and pondered as if she was trying to recall who he was. "Umm… you look kinda familiar. Who are you again?" she played as if she had failed to recall with a sympathetic face.

The guy just smirked, "Come on, Jan Di, don't try to fool me! You can't lie. I know you very well and I know that you recognized me right away." Then he leaned in close to her and murmured in a seductive voice in her ear, "After all I'm your very first boy friend though an ex now, right?"

Jan Di flinched away from him to put some distance between them. He smirked devilishly at her reaction as if he was enjoying it so much. He was now really getting on her nerve. She so much wanted to punch him on the kisser. So she thought to straight get to the point to get it over with. She crossed her arms over her chest firmly and turned resolutely towards him.

He raised a brow at her with amusement. Jan Di clenched her jaw with anger and asked, "What do you _want,_ Jae Gu?"

"Oh my! You finally recognize me now then?" He again feigned surprised dramatically and snickered with a glint in his eyes which she didn't like.

"Will you just shut up? What are you doing here anyway?" she barked at him and then quickly looked around and was glad that now louder music was playing and no one seemed to notice them or hear them.

"Just forget about it. You've become more beautiful than before. C'mon let's dance, baby. I wanna dance with you." he took her arm, pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jan Di was about to protest but gasped at their close contact. As her hands were over his chest and she tried to push him away as he was holding her awfully close.

"Let me go!" Jan Di hissed up at him but he just held her tighter. She struggled and then suddenly felt someone pulling her out of Jae Gu's grasp. She sighed with relief and turned toward the person to thank him who had helped her out but was shocked to see none other than Yoon Ji Hoo.

"Hey, I was dancing with her. Why did you do that?" Jae Gu asked in a irked tone.

Ji Hoo stood in front of Jan Di as if trying to put her out of Jae Gu's sight and said with a smile, "Well, you were forcing her to dance with you. As a gentle man I thought to help her."

Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo from behind him touched. 'Is he helping me?'

"She doesn't need your help. She is my ex-girlfriend. We haven't met for a long time. So we were just catching up." Jae Gu said so that Ji Hoo would leave them alone.

"Oh! Really?" Ji Hoo turned towards Jan Di asked as if surprised, "Really? You should have introduced us before, sweetheart." His right hand went up and cupped her cheek as he smiled sweetly at her.

Jan Di gaped at him. 'What?! Did he… did he just call me 'sweetheart'?' She looked down and blushed a little. She looked up at him again. Though he was smiling at her but there was something in his eyes which scared her a little. She swallowed hard as her voice wasn't coming out.

Jae Gu took a hold of Ji Hoo's left arm and turned him towards him. "Who are you?"

Ji Hoo smiled more sweetly and said, "Oh! I'm her fiancé and…" Ji Hoo's voice went low and sounded menacing, "Don't you ever try to come near her and don't touch me with your filthy hands." He slapped Jae Gu's hand from his arm.

Jae Gu couldn't say anything back as he felt so shocked and saw the couple staring at him with abhorrence. When he turned to get out of here Ji Hoo's voice stopped him, "Kim Jae Gu, stay away from my sister, Yoon Ji Min!" it seemed like a warning.

Jae Gu's eyes went wide. He had totally forgotten about Ji Min. he was invited by her here and came late. Upon entering the hall he found Jan Di standing alone and totally forgot about Ji Min. What made it worse was Jan Di his ex was the fiancée of his current girl friend's brother Yoon Ji Hoo. He had heard his name but couldn't recognize him earlier.

When he looked at his front he found Ji Min standing there with tear in her eyes. He came near her, "Ji Min I-"

"Don't you dare come near me!" She shouted at him. She walked passed him and went to Ji Hoo and Jan Di. Ji Hoo came towards his sister. Ji Min looked up at him with teary eyes, "Oppa, sorry I didn't believe you first…" she looked down. Ji Hoo felt as if he would burst and said in a threatening tone, "Kim Jae Gu, if I see you ever again near my sister, I will make sure your company to go bankrupt. Surely you won't want that..."

At that Jae Gu seemed really afraid. He knew what Ji Hoo was capable of doing. So he left the party quickly like a coward.

Ji Hoo turned toward the little figure beside him. He couldn't bear the sad face of his little sister and he knew that she was holding herself with very much effort. Jan Di was standing beside her and trying to console her. Ji Hoo quickly took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. She began to tremble and sobbed in his chest. Ji Hoo fingered her silky auburn hair and said, "It's Ok now. You will find someone very good and who is worth of you. You are an amazing girl after all and I really don't want to see any bastard like him beside you."

Ji Min stopped crying and looked up at her brother who was looking down at her with a tender expression. "Thanks oppa!" She squeezed him a little and then put on a smile. "Thanks for looking out for me always. Love you, oppa and please just dance with Jan Di now as she has been standing here alone and that… that jackass tried to take advantage of it. Now go…" She pushed Ji Hoo towards Jan Di and urged him to go and dance with her."

"Ji Min-ah…"

"I'm fine now. I'm going to dance with Woo Bin oppa. So don't worry about me now." She turned and started to walk towards Woo Bin who was making his way towards her. Ji Hoo saw Woo Bin leading her towards the floor. He looked at Ji Hoo and caught his eyes. Ji Hoo gave him a subtle nod and he nodded back.

Jan Di was touched at the whole thing. She was surprised that the whole thing went unnoticed by the crowd around them. She was also very glad to see the tender expression on Ji Hoo's face and the gentle tone he used when he was comforting his sister. She looked at the mysterious man who was walking towards her now.

Ji Hoo offered her his hand with that stoic face but this time without any hesitation she placed her small hand in his large one. He pulled her close and put his arms around her waist. Jan Di's heart was racing at the close contact with him but she didn't feel any fear or unease this time. In fact she felt secured there. They started to move with the soft song which was playing now and she was glad at that. Both of them were quiet. Jan Di thought to start a conversation with him.

She looked up and said, "Umm… thanks for earlier there for helping me."

Ji Hoo wasn't looking at her but when he heard her low voice he looked down at her. "Who said that I was helping you? I saw him coming towards you from the start but I didn't do anything because I wanted Ji Min to know the truth."

"Oh! That was all for Ji Min then." Jan Di felt a little hurt at that and looked down. 'And here I thought that you were helping me. Why am I so stupid?'

Ji Hoo felt that his words might have hurt her a little and he again felt like before. 'What are you doing to me, woman?' So he cleared his throat and said, "Well, I guess I helped you as well."

Jan Di looked up quickly a little happy now. Ji Hoo smirked and said again, "I can't leave any little helpless animal alone. As you were squirming like a little hamster in his grasp to be free, I felt pity for you. So I helped you."

"What did you just call me? Do I look like an animal and did you just call me 'little hamster'?" She asked in a angry voice. She tried to get free from his arm as she didn't want to dance with him anymore but Ji Hoo didn't give her the chance.

He held her even tighter. He didn't smile with his lips but his eyes did and his face lit up. 'She's really pretty cute.' As Jan Di was sure that she wouldn't be able to get out of his hold, she let him hold her and danced though she was annoyed that he had just compared her with a hamster.

Then she again heard him saying in a disapproving tone, "Your choice in men is really bad. Is that guy really your ex?" He asked in disbelieve.

Jan Di snorted and said, "Well, he was my first boy friend in high school. I've never fallen for anyone and not even for him as well. Lots of guys confessed to me and I declined them all. I don't know why I accepted him either, may be because he was very popular at that time. I thought that with time I might fall for him but that never happened. Then I found him fooling around with a girl in library and that's the end."

"So you were angry. You felt something for him then?" Ji Hoo said.

"Not really, I was just thinking that he shouldn't do it there. That's a public place for god sake! His choice of place was the worst thing and I was angry at that."

At that Ji Hoo started to laugh. Jan Di was shocked to hear his laughter and quickly looked up. The beautiful sound and the face she was looking as if she had never seen him before. Ji Hoo himself felt surprised at that, after so long he laughed from the heart. He couldn't even recall when he laughed last time.

Their interaction didn't go unnoticed by the two old men. They were sure now that in near future they would fall for each other and love each other very much. Yoon Seok Young felt so glad because after so long he saw that look on his grandson's face. He nodded with satisfaction that he had made the right choice for him.

* * *

 **After Two Weeks**

There was less than two months before their marriage. After the party, Jan Di had returned home with her grandpa. During this whole two weeks Yoon Ji Hoo hadn't attempted to call her, not even once and Jan Di was annoyed at that. 'And why am I behaving like I want to see him? He clearly said that he wouldn't fall for me. It's been two weeksalready. At least he should have called me once.'

She lied down and was doing something in her phone and suddenly she felt that her phone was ringing and her heart started to beat rapidly when she saw Yoon Ji Hoo's name on the screen. 'Did he just hear my thoughts?'

She pressed the receive button and put it against her ear.

"Hello…"

"Is this Guem Jan Di?" Jan Di didn't know why she was feeling glad upon hearing his voice. His voice sounded deeper in phone.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Not quite sure as there can be emergency at anytime, why?" 'Is he going to ask me on a date if I say I'm free?' her heart was thumping.

"Well, tomorrow is Woo Bin's birthday and there's a party at his place. He wants me to take you there with me. So, if your schedule is free then can you come?"

"Well…" she pondered for a while. "I'll let you know by afternoon. Is that Ok?"

"Fine," He was about to hang up but he heard her saying something.

"Did you say something?"

"Umm…"

"…."

"Nothing, bye," She hung up and Ji Hoo also hung up. He felt that she wanted to say something but held back.

"Hey man, what did she say?"

"Depends on her circumstance as you know she can be called at any time for emergency surgery."

"Oh, then I can just hope that there won't be any emergency tomorrow night." Woo Bin said.

"Why do you want it that bad?" Ji Hoo asked in confusion.

"Dude, your marriage is within two months. You guys should at least get to know each other. I know you won't do it yourself so I've to make the circumstance so that you can at least meet."

"Woo Bin-ah, you know I-" Ji Hoo started but Woo Bin cut him off, "Yeah yeah, I know all about you but you shouldn't treat her like this and don't try to argue." He said again when Ji Hoo opened his mouth to say something.

"Trust me, you won't feel bored. I'm not telling you to love her or anything. Just talk to her and pass some time with her. I'm sure that you don't hate her. You enjoyed your engagement party, I know. You even laughed, that surprised me, man. I've not seen you laugh for so long. May be you are even attracted to her."

Ji Hoo kept silent. He knew what Woo Bin said was truth as he was feeling the same for the last few days. Suddenly he felt like talking to her, seeing her in the middle of nights and he had taken his phone in his hand for several times to call her but he put it down quickly. This feeling – he knew it very well and he was afraid of it. So he dove into work as he didn't want to get hurt. His past experience had taught him that love means pain.

* * *

Though Ji Hoo didn't talk much she was glad that he at least called her for some reason. She was surprised to realize that she had been actually waiting to hear his voice and now feeling glad. Then her eyes went wide. 'Surely I'm not… No! He's a jerk. He said that he won't love me. I shouldn't hope much and as I've never fallen for anyone before I really don't understand this feeling. May be it's just attraction. Yeah, that's it!' She felt a little better at her own revelation. She lied down and tried to sleep.

* * *

 **Next Afternoon**

Jan Di was coming out of the hospital compound. Her phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her purse and saw Ji Hoo was calling him. She gasped when she recalled that she was supposed to let him know if her schedule was free.

She quickly answered the call.

"Hello."

"Hey, where are you now?" Came Ji Hoo's voice. She could hear Woo Bin's voice as well.

"I'm going home now and I'm free tonight. So I can attend the party."

"Ok, good. I'll come two hours later to take you. Get ready by then or do you need some more time?"

She tightened her mouth knowing he was again trying to rile her up and said, "That's _more_ than _enough_ for me." Ji Hoo could almost see her indignant face and he smirked.

By the way, are you with Woo Bin now?" She got in her car.

"Umm… yeah, why?"

"Well, you guys are always together. He knows you so much better than me when I know almost nothing about you. You guys spend so much time together where you didn't make any attempt to meet me or call me."

'Is she sad that I didn't call her?' Ji Hoo didn't know why but his heart filled with unknown happiness. Then he again heard her voice.

"May be I think you should get married to him as he understands you so much." She tried to tease him a little.

Ji Hoo choked and started to laugh. Jan Di again fell that funny feeling in her chest. 'What is this?'

On the other side Woo Bin looked at Ji Hoo with surprise. 'He's again smiling?! This girl… How can she do that?' Then he heard Ji Hoo again talking when he was able to stop laughing.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a homo." He said to the phone.

Jan Di chuckled on the other side. "Ok, bye."

When Ji Hoo ended the call Woo Bin asked the reason of his laughing.

"She thinks that you are a better choice for me as we spend so much time together and you understand me so much."

At that Woo Bin laughed and the two friends laughed after so long like old days. Then He turned towards Ji Hoo and said with a wicked glint in his eyes, "Well, I don't mind if it's you, Ji Hoo-yah."

"Hey!"

* * *

Jan Di came out after getting a call from Ji Hoo that he was just outside her house. She had asked him to come inside to be polite but he said that he would come later and called her to come out.

Jan Di came out in a royal blue dress. Ji Hoo's breath caught in his throat. 'She's so beautiful…'

When Jan Di came near, he didn't say anything just opened the door of the passenger seat of his Volvo for her. Jan Di slipped inside and tucked the seat belt. Ji Hoo got on the driving seat and tucked his belt. He looked at her but didn't say anything.

Jan Di was finding it very disturbing the way he was staring at her. Then he quickly turned to the front and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, been long. sorry for the late update. I was kind of busy and my exams ended a few days ago so thought to write quickly. Thanks to JHsgf82** **giving me the idea of the game. Well K-Pop idols and K-drama stars play it differently. So if there is any mistake, please forgive me.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and hope everyone is doing well.**

* * *

It was silent inside the car. Ji Hoo was looking at the road and driving without saying anything. Jan Di looked out of the window. The cool air was caressing her face and her hair was not staying in place. Jan Di tried to fix it by pulling them down several times but due to the wind they just kept flying. From the corner of his eyes Ji Hoo watched her when she wasn't looking his way.

She looked beautiful that day as well. It wasn't just that. He felt that she looked more than beautiful. What should he say it? How should he describe her? She looked – she looked… perfect. Yeah, that's how he would like to describe her tonight. When she felt that he was staring at her, she turned towards him, who quickly looked back at the road. She kept staring at him for several minutes but he didn't look back at all. So she sighed and looked ahead at the road as well.

When the silence was engulfing the car and it was getting unbearable for her, Jan Di thought to break the silence by starting a conversation with him. So she turned her head towards him resolutely and asked, "Who will be there in the party?" Well she really didn't know much about it.

"It's just our friends of high school and college. You can say that it's just a gathering of friends after _quite_ some times. We haven't met for almost a year as everyone is busy in his or her life and so Woo Bin just thought that it was a good opportunity for everyone to gather for his birthday. You can say it more likely a friends' gathering than his birthday party," he informed her giving her a glance and then looked back at the road ahead.

Again silence filled the car. Jan Di was now feeling a little nervous as she was going to see _many_ unfamiliar faces. Well it's not like she wasn't used to it as she had to see _so_ many new faces everyday of her daily life in her hospital. But this was a totally different matter as she was going to meet her _fiancé's_ friends and point to be _noted_ that she was _not_ very familiar with her fiancé either as they hadn't really communicated with each other after their engagement party because of a certain someone. That certain someone had just called her yesterday to invite her to the party which was basically requested by _Woo_ _Bin_.

Now she was feeling a little uneasy as _he_ wasn't the one who invited her. It was a request from his best friend to bring his fiancée to their gathering and she was now thinking if her coming here was the right choice but when she heard his voice last night, she was just so happy to hear his voice that she didn't get the chance to think things through. She couldn't believe that she had been acting like a stupid teen of high school as if she had got attention of the most popular guy and feeling giddy. But he wasn't rude to her like the night of the party and today he was laughing while talking to her. He had sounded almost glad while talking to her, at least _she_ thought so. While she was thinking deeply she didn't notice that her husband-to-be was watching her closely.

Somehow he felt that she must be feeling nervous to see his friends who were _totally_ stranger to her except Woo Bin. Well it's not like he was familiar with her either and moreover he _himself_ wasn't so familiar with her either as they had basically met twice or maybe he should say once as he hadn't actually talked to her at all in their first meeting.

When he looked at her and thought she looked nervous, he didn't know what made him want to ease her mind. He chose a song from his favorite songs list and pushed the play button. At first he was thinking what song should he play but then it came to his mind that she looked so perfect in his eyes tonight. So he decided on _that_ song – 'Perfect'. Suddenly music filled the silence inside the car which made the doctor surprised. She quickly turned towards him when she heard the familiar song being played there. It was one of her favorite songs.

"Do you like Ed Sheeran's songs?" Jan Di asked.

"Hmm… yeah," and he started to hum with the song.

She listened to the very familiar song which she had heard tons of times already – 'Perfect' but she listened to it eagerly today as Ji Hoo was singing along Ed Sheeran and she must say, his voice was awesome. So she found herself giving more attention to his voice than the actual singer.

She was feeling at ease hearing the song as she always used to hear songs to calm down and refresh her mind. Just not that, in her school life or even in her med school she always had a head phone hanging around her neck. Well she was scolded by her Physiology professor in med school once because of it when he saw the head phone hanging around her neck in place of _stethoscope_ in lab practice and he had threatened her that he would deduce 10 marks from her exact mark in her coming exam if she didn't leave that thing at home. As she was a bright student and didn't want to let her grades drop she left it home.

She must say the professor just _knew_ what to say to straighten her. So from then on she had to leave her _precious_ head phone at home as she really didn't want her marks to be deduced. But still whenever she found time she was seen hearing songs with her ear phones while reading books and she was always very cautious about it as she didn't want any other professor to find that out. But the duration just kept decreasing more and more as time went on and in her last year of med school she almost forgot that she loved to hear songs so much.

Recalling that nostalgic past she didn't even realize that her nervousness had gone away. Well still now she listened to songs but not regularly like before.

When Ji Hoo thought that she was OK the corner of his lips went up even so slightly. Then he stopped the car when they reached their destination. He said, "Guem Jan Di, we are here."

He got down from the car after parking it where he could see more cars of his friends who had already come and walked to her side. She had already opened the door, so she came out without delay. They both walked side by side and when they were near the garden they could already hear voices and loud sound.

When they were in view Woo Bin called out and others looked at them, "Ji Hoo-yah, here!"

Jan Di could see so many new faces. There might be about 15 people. The garden was decorated and lit for the party nicely. It looked more like a cocktail party then a birthday party. Waiters were carrying trays of drinks and juices. A large table was set at the edge of the garden for appetizer. She looked around taking in her surroundings and felt self conscious in the mid of so many new faces.

There were seven boys and among them three including Woo Bin came towards them when they were seen at the entrance of the garden. "Welcome my bro," Woo Bin slapped Ji Hoo on the back when he came near and then turned to Jan Di with a smile, "Welcome Miss Guem Jan Di."

Woo Bin thanked Jan Di for coming. He took her right hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckle and winked at her. Though she was supposed to be feeling uneasy at such things, surprisingly she didn't feel in his case as she had heard from Ji Hoo about him though not much but she knew by now that he was not a bad guy, just playful. So she just smiled at him and slipped her hand out of his hand. She wished him, "Happy Birthday, Song Woo Bin-ssi."

"Oh, please, you are my best friend's fiancée and that's why you are my friend now. So just call me Woo Bin." He smiled.

"OK, Woo Bin." Jan Di smiled back.

When Woo Bin looked at Ji Hoo with a raised brow and smirked, he just rolled his eyes at his friend's childishness and looked away.

Among the three boys one of them suddenly pulled Ji Hoo in a tight headlock saying, "Hey! Took you long to come here, huh!"

Ji Hoo chuckled pulling his arms from around his neck to get free. "Jun Pyo-ah, you are choking me!" The other two just laughed at that and had a high five. Jan Di could feel their closeness just by watching their interaction. Then she saw another girl in a black dress with short bob-cut hair. She came and stood near the one who had Ji Hoo in a headlock. She pulled his ear, "Hey Jun, leave him alone!"

The guy named Jun Pyo who had already let go of Ji Hoo said, "Why are you rescuing him? Who is your boyfriend? Ji Hoo or me?" He asked childishly rubbing his already red ear to lull the pain. 'This woman!'

"Well, you _are_ my boy friend of course but Ji Hoo is my friend at the same time and you should at least _behave_ in front of Ji Hoo's fiancée. What will she think? She might think that we are a bunch of _idiots."_

"Well, aren't you Jae Kyung-ah?" Ji Hoo smirked at her.

"Hey! Ji Hoo-yah, I just rescued you from this idiot and now you are calling me idiot as well?" she put her fists on her hips and asked in disbelief and faked being angry.

Now Jan Di started to laugh. She couldn't help it. At first she was feeling very anxious to meet Ji hoo's friends but now all her anxiety washed away. Surprisingly she felt that she could relax here. All five of them turned towards Jan Di when they heard her laughter. Jun Pyo had a look on his face which didn't go unnoticed by his girlfriend. Jae Kyung elbowed him hard in the ribs who winced in pain and Ji Hoo smirked at that as he knew _why_ Jun Pyo got that. Well her smile had also mesmerized him as he was seeing it for the first time. He must say the sound of her laughter was beautiful.

When Jan Di found them all looking at her she quickly stopped and started to apologize, "Um… sorry for that. You guys are just so funny that I couldn't help it."

"I'm glad that you are not feeling uneasy anymore. When you were coming you looked a bit tensed and that's why we pulled that little stunt. Right guys?" Jae Kyung said and turned to them. They nodded in unison except Ji Hoo.

Jan Di felt so touched at that. Now she was feeling glad that she came.

* * *

They all introduced themselves to her.

The curly haired guy who was Jae Kyung's boyfriend walked passed Ji Hoo and introduced himself. "I'm Gu Jun Pyo." He held out his hand for handshake.

Before Jan Di took his hand Jae Kyung said, "She already heard your name."

"Hey!"

Others laughed and then the boy who had been smiling the whole time among them standing beside Jun Pyo introduced himself. For some reason she had been feeling like she had seen him somewhere but couldn't recall where. He came and stood in front of her, "I'm So Yi Jeong. You are Dr. Guem Jan Di, right? Nice to meet you," he held out his hand for handshake with a dimpled smile.

This time Jan took his hand and shook it. She smiled back, "Nice to meet you too, how do you know that I'm a doctor?"

"Well Woo Bin told us about you." At that Jan Di felt like a stupid. It's obvious they would know but she was surprised when she heard him what he said next.

"But I know you from before. You are an excellent cardiologist after all. It's really nice to see you again and finally being able to talk to you."

The guys and Jae Kyung were listening to their conversation curiously except Ji Hoo but when he heard him say that he knew her from before that caught his interest. He was engaged in a conversation with Jun Pyo but he turned his head at their direction to hear the story.

Jan Di was surprised at that. "Have we met before?" she asked. Now she was sure that she had seen him but still couldn't recall where.

"Actually, I'm So Ki Hyun's cousin."

"Oh! He was my patient but I haven't seen you with him. Did you come to the hospital by chance?"

"Well, I wanted to thank you for saving him from such a crucial condition. So I went there to meet you but you were in OT. The operation took almost three hours and I waited to talk to you. After that when you came out I was about to go and talk to you but then you needed to go for another emergency. So I didn't get the chance that day."

"Oh, I remember now. It's the day of Ki Hyun's discharge. That day two of our surgeons were not in the country as they went to a conference and that's why I had to take care of their surgeries as well."

Then remembering something she said, "...Oh, you were the one who was standing outside the OT. I saw you when I came out but before I could get the chance I was taken away for the next one, right?"

Yi Jeong nodded his head.

"Sorry about that, even though you waited for three hours, I needed to go."

"No, it's absolutely fine and I saw how busy you were. A doctor's life is very hard, huh!"

Jan Di smiled. "Um… Yeah, it's hard. I won't say that it's easy but I enjoy my job and what I do. When I can help a patient I feel satisfied. So it's perfectly fine with me. Anyways, how is Ki Hyun doing? I was so busy that day that I didn't get the chance to see him for the last time and when I got the chance he was already gone, though he left me a cute little letter with his phone number." Jan Di chuckled and Yi Jeong did as well.

Jan Di could still recall that cheerful thirteen years old. His heart was weak and the surgery wasn't an easy one. Some other hospitals have refused to go through it as there was 50/50 chance for survival. Whenever she went to meet him, he always smiled brightly at her and chatted with her as if he had no problem. So she wanted that smile to last long and that's why she determined that she would do the surgery and do her upmost to save the kid.

"He is doing well, no problem now and yeah, I saw the letter. He was waiting to meet with you even though we said that you might not be able to make it but he waited stubbornly. So when I told him about you being in surgery, he understood though was a little sad. He quickly pulled out his note pad and wrote it down. He left it for you."

"I'm glad he is doing well. If he has any problem, please don't hesitate to contact me."

"Sure."

Seeing them chatting so comfortably Woo Bin turned towards Ji Hoo. "Dude, be careful. You know about Yi Jeong's charisma, right? Even though he already has a girl friend, it's not unnatural for girls to fall for his charm."

Ji Hoo didn't say anything. He was amazed that how much she cared about a patient but then he felt a sudden twinge in his chest. 'What's this feeling?'

When he realized what it was, his eyes widened. ' _No_ , it can't be. I _can't_ be jealous of Yi Jeong just because he was able to talk to her. No, I'm _not_ jealous at all of her _smiling_ at him. I'm _not_ …' he turned to the other side and ran his fingers through his unruly hair feeling angry at himself for having such a feeling after so long. 'I shouldn't fall for her, definitely not!'

Then Jae Kyung introduced herself as their childhood friend and Woo Bin haughtily said that she already knew about him so he didn't need to introduce himself like them. Jan Di smiled

She was glad that Ji Hoo had such good friends and she got the chance to meet them that day.

* * *

Well in med school for her beauty she was always admired and approached by boys around her, same in her middle school and high school life, which caused other girls' jealous and that's why she didn't have much friend in med school. Yeah she had two or three friends in first year and other girls weren't rude to her as they always got her help in study because of her excellent explaining capability. Only for that reason they always surrounded her but they always talked behind her back. Even those three girls whom she thought her friends, they also talked behind her back when they thought that she wasn't around. So though she was surrounded by so many people, she always felt lonely there.

After that she always kept her distance from them and didn't talk to them if not necessary. At the end of her second year Kim Yun Wa became her friend. They were very good friends as they had so much in common and he understood her well. He never tried to flirt with her and she was really glad about that. Still now and then they talked over phone but she hadn't seen him for quite some times now as he was in a different department from her and also had moved to another hospital last year. Now she was missing him and as she hadn't talked to him in a while she hadn't gotten the chance to give him the news of her engagement/marriage.

She was sure that he would be shocked as he always used to tease her saying that she wouldn't get any boyfriend in her _whole_ life and would remain a _virgin_ forever. Well the boyfriend part was kind of true as she really didn't have any and the few she got, they were her boy friend by name as she never felt anything for them but she had _skipped_ the part and now got a _fiancé_. And the virgin part, huh!

Jan Di looked at her husband to be who was looking dashing in his casual clothes. He was wearing a dark navy blue shirt, he had left two buttons open and Jan Di could see his well built chest, sleeves were rolled up to his elbows emphasizing his arm muscles. He wore black skinny jeans and his wrist watch on his left hand. He wore black designer shoes.

The last two times she saw him, he was wearing suit and had a businessman aura around him but today with his casual clothes and slightly messy hair made him look younger and boyish. Not to mention he looked so hot that she felt her heart being squeezed. She was so anxious about meeting his friends that she hadn't got the chance to look at him much during their ride here and now she found herself looking at him in an unladylike manner but she just couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Feeling her eyes on him Ji Hoo looked at her. Jan Di felt so embarrassed at being caught by him that she quickly looked away. Ji Hoo smirked at that.

Well the little interaction didn't escape Jae Kyung's eyes. Though she had heard from Woo Bin, she still felt surprise at the change in Ji Hoo's behavior. She still found it hard to believe that Ji Hoo smirked at her, the cold Ji Hoo who had closed his heart for a long time had just shown some kind of expression and that was directed towards his fiancée. Even his expression had become gentler than a few years before.

When they first heard about the arrange marriage, they all were against it as they were very concerned about him. But Woo Bin had reassured them that it was a good thing and Ji Hoo might like the girl. Though they had their doubts, it was confirmed now that Ji Hoo had some kind of interest in her. She felt relieved and hoped that Jan Di would be able to help him out of his misery. So she walked towards her and said, "So… Guem Jan Di, let's go!"

Jan Di's mind was so filled with her husband-to-be that she hadn't noticed her walking towards her. So she was startled when she heard her voice suddenly so near her. "Huh?" But before she knew it Jae Kyung was already pulling her by wrist towards others.

"Let's go quickly. You still haven't met all of our friends." She threw a smile at her and continued to pull her towards others.

Jan Di glanced back and saw her fiancé and his friends walking behind them. Woo Bin's arm was around Ji Hoo's neck like always and all of they were laughing at a joke that Yi Jeong shared with them which she couldn't hear. She just heard them laughing and when she looked back, she found Ji Hoo laughing and then he looked at her. She quickly looked in front of her but she was a little happy that she got to see him laughing.

When Jae Kyung pulled Jan Di towards the girls and other guys they all stood up from their chairs. Jae Kyung introduced Jan Di to the girls while the guys were slapping Ji Hoo on his back and bumping their fists. The guys also introduced themselves and they exchanged pleasantries. Jan Di felt more relaxed as Ji Hoo's friends were very warm and welcoming, not like the selfish ones whom she thought as her friends before.

While Jan Di was talking to one of Ji Hoo's friends, Jun Pyo found Ji Hoo staring at his fiancée. So he pushed Ji Hoo towards Jan Di and he collided against her back. Jan Di was about to fall for losing balance but Ji Hoo caught her around her waist and prevented her from falling. When she looked back and found her fiancé _holding_ her _so_ _close_ , she felt her heart beat quickened and she held her breath without knowing.

On the other hand, when she turned back at him he locked his eyes with hers and couldn't seem to break their eye contact. He felt like something in her eyes just wouldn't let him look the other way even if he wanted to and the way she was looking at him made him unable to let go of his hold around her. Unknowingly his arms around her waist tightened. Jan Di let out a small gasp as their very close proximity.

The engaged couple kept staring at each other for a while as none of them wanted to break it or couldn't seem to break it but their eye contact broke when one of the guys suddenly whistled and said, "Please don't make your own world over here." At that the whole group laughed.

Ji Hoo looked the other way and the corner of his lips went up ever so slightly. Jan Di looked down with a red face. She exhaled a burst of air through her mouth as she didn't realize until now that she had been holding her breath for some time.

* * *

When Jan Di sat with the girls and drinks were served, a girl named Chu Ga Eul who was the girl friend of So Yi Jeong, she got to know from Jae Kyung sat beside her. She was a very sweet girl and easy to talk. She had an angelic face with mid back length pin straight black hair. After talking to her for a while she felt like they had been good friends for ages. Jan Di talked more than she expected herself to talk. But her talk with her didn't last long as the music had started and So Yi Jeong pulled his girl friend for a dance throwing a cute dimpled smile at Jan Di which she returned with a polite one of her.

Some of them were dancing and some were drinking and talking. Jae Kyung was dancing with Jun Pyo but most of them were just talking and chatting without dancing, she felt annoyed but the thing that annoyed her the most was that Ji Hoo was _talking_ to Min Ji without dancing with Jan Di who was also talking to another girl. So she thought to do something to change the mood as she was known to be the mood maker of them.

She stopped the music and all of them looked at her at suddenly stopping the music. She said, "You all are making this party so boring, so to change the mood how about we play a game?" At first all of them gave her a blank look for suddenly suggesting it but the birthday boy Woo Bin somehow understood Jae Kyung's _intention_ and agreed to play.

It was decided that they would play the drinking game. All their names would be in a spinner and when someone was selected he or she had to answer a question and the answer had to be true. If someone refused to answer any question he or she had to finish a glass of drink and that's how it would go.

All the others agreed to play. Ji Hoo reluctantly agreed though he had a very bad feeling about it. He doubted that his friends wouldn't do anything funny. Jan Di on the other hand had never played this game before. So she was totally clueless about it but at Jae Kyung's request she agreed to play.

Jae Kyung brought the spinner with the help of some of the stuffs. Woo Bin said, "Oh, so you had it all planned and prepared?"

"Yeah!" Jae Kyung said haughtily. "I was planning to play the game later but now I have changed my mind."

"So, you _have_ something planned for the engaged couple?" Woo Bin grinned and Jae Kyung grinned back.

Jan Di was watching them and she felt that they were very close friends. So she turned to Ga Eul who had returned to her side after her dance with Yi Jeong. "Jae Kyung and Woo Bin are close friends, huh?"

Ga Eul was watching them as well. She said, "Yeah, they are very close. We all are but among us Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, Min Ji, Jae Kyung and me – we seven have been friends from kindergarten. Among us like Ji Hoo and Min Ji, Jae Kyung and Woo Bin are so close. Others got in our group in high school and University."

There Jan Di took note that Ji Hoo and Min Ji were _close_ friends. She looked around for her fiancé and found him standing with Min Ji, chatting with her. She felt a sudden twinge in her chest. _Jealousy -_ she understood. She wished that he would talk to her like that.

After that she didn't hear everything that Ga Eul said. When she apologized Ga Eul filled her in while watching the game that during Middle School Jae Kyung had proposed to Woo Bin but he rejected her saying he always saw her as his best friend and she always would be and besides he also mentioned that he liked someone else.

At that Ji Min's name automatically came out of Jan Di's mouth. Ga Eul was surprised. She fully turned to her giving her full attention to her, "Did Ji Hoo say anything?"

"No, it is very obvious actually. I understood that right away when I went to the party that day."

Ga Eul smiled sadly. "Yeah, I wish they get together quickly, actually we all want that including Ji Hoo though he didn't want to force his sister but he also wants Woo Bin to be happy. You know how close they are…"

Jan Di nodded her head. Yeah, among all of them though they seven were very close friends, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were even closer. And it seemed to her that the shared almost everything with each other.

"Woo Bin has been in love with her from middle school but still hasn't said anything to her. I know he doesn't want to lose what he has with her now as Ji Min trusts Woo Bin very much, even more than Ji Hoo. Before going to Ji Hoo she always goes to Woo Bin for her problems. And he doesn't want that to be taken away for him."

Jan Di was really feeling jealous of their friendship now. She was impressed at how much they care for each other. _Only if she had someone like that…_ Without knowing Jan Di voiced her thoughts, "I wish I had someone like them."

Ga Eul smiled and continued, "After Woo Bin's rejection, Jae Kyung didn't come to school for a week and the eighth day Woo Bin went to her home. At first she refused to see him, but then he forcefully entered her room and then brought her back to school throwing her over his shoulder while Jae Kyung kicked and hit him with her fists. Everyone was staring at them except us as we didn't care what anyone said. After that day Jae Kyung came to school regularly. She became normal as before, always laughing and talking to us. We thought she was back to normal but then we realized that she always avoided Woo Bin. She wanted to be subtle at first but then it became very obvious. Woo Bin tried to talk to her several times as he didn't want to lose his closest friend but she never wanted to be alone with him. So we all planned something. After class we left class quickly leaving Woo Bin alone. As he was aware of the plan he waited for us to leave and Jae Kyung's arrival. When we were out Min Ji pretended that she had left her purse in the class and asked Jae Kyung to go and take it for her. Jae Kyung went and found Woo Bin there. The guys were around. When Jae Kyung entered the class they shut the door and locked it leaving them alone. We all were waiting for them outside. At first Jan Kyung shouted and rapped hard to open the door but we didn't. Then she finally calmed down and they talked. After talking for almost two hours Woo Bin called us and we opened the door. We apologized to Jae Kyung for lying and she forgave us. Then we all went to Jae Kyung's place and had a sleep over. We talked a lot, had a party and played games. After that they were back to normal but something changed. This time Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung started behaving kind of suspiciously around each other. Whenever we asked they just denied that there was no problem but one day Woo Bin pulled those two to his place where we all were waiting. We demanded about their behavior cornering them and finally after pushing for a long time Jun Pyo opened his damn mouth. He reluctantly said that he had proposed to Jae Kyung on the night of their sleepover but she had rejected him flat. Though she rejected him they began spending lots of time together. Woo Bin was so glad and then in high school second yeah Jun Pyo proposed to her again and that time she gladly accepted him. And the funniest thing is whenever they have a fight, it is Woo Bin who solves their problem. You can say he became their relationship councilor…"

Ga Eul laughed upon ending their story in short. I laughed as well. That was _really_ a story. Jan Di looked at Jae Kyung and saw her standing beside Jun Pyo. He had his arms around her and she was laughing at something he said to her. Her eyes were sparkling when she was looking at him and there was no doubt in Jan Di's mind that Jae Kyung loved Jun Pyo very much.

Jan Di was startled when a chorus of voices shouted her name suddenly as she wasn't paying attention to the game which was already going on. She looked around her and saw everyone looking at her. Then looking at the spinner she realized that it was her this time. 'Crap! I wasn't paying attention!' Looking to her side she asked Ga Eul, "Me?" for confirmation.

Ga Eul nodded her head enthusiastically. Then Jae Kyung asked, "Who wants to ask Jan Di a question?"

Everyone except Ji Hoo shouted "Me!"As they were not coming to any conclusion they thought to decide it by playing 'Rock, paper, scissor'. Meanwhile Ji Hoo saw his fiancée sitting there watching their playing. She laughed when one of the guys shouted that, "Hey, that's cheating!"

Ji Hoo was watching her and her laughter was so infectious that a smile came to his face. After the game it was decided that Min Ji would ask Jan Di question as she won the game.

Woo Bin said, "Go ahead, Min Ji-ah." Jae Kyung turned her head towards Jan Di and said to her, "You are not allowed to lie, got it?" She winked at her.

Jan Di nodded with a smile. She looked at Min Ji who was standing beside Ji Hoo. Looking at her she started to feel nervous. She was closest to Ji Hoo after all and the way she was looking at her now made her doubt that she liked her.

Ji Hoo was watching her. Seeing her squirming in nervousness made him think that she was so adorable. The corner of his lips went upwards even without his realization and it didn't go unnoticed by Min Ji. She was surprised at Ji Hoo's reaction but she really wanted to make sure first if Jan Di was a perfect match for Ji Hoo, otherwise she wouldn't allow it. It's not that she didn't like her. Jan Di was a nice girl but she just wanted to make sure that if she could understand Ji Hoo and wouldn't hurt him like a certain _someone_.

She asked, "Guem Jan Di, do you like Ji Hoo?"

Jun Pyo said, "Hey, what type of question is that? Isn't it obvious al-" but Jae Kyung stopped him from saying anything by slapping him hard on his arm.

"Ouch! Woman, that hurts."

Jae Kyung just stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Jan Di felt troubled at the question. She looked around her and found everyone looking eagerly at her for her answer. When her eyes met Ji Hoo's she found him looking at her with blank eyes. She couldn't read his expression. 'Again that face…' It was like the party when he had no expression on his face. She groaned inwardly.

'Why did O Min Ji ask such a question?'

Of course she liked him but she couldn't just say it out loud as her fiancé had _warned_ her not to expect _anything_ from him which meant that he didn't want her to fall for him as he would _not_ love her. That thought pained her but she couldn't do anything about it. It would have been better if she was like him but she wasn't as she had already fallen for him. Though she wanted to deny it at first, it was confirmed by herself now. It was the very first time she felt like _that_ and he said that he wouldn't love her. She felt a fissure forming in her heart hurting her more. It was the first time she felt something for someone but alas, she wasn't so lucky to have her feelings returned! She was a little annoyed at him for saying so but more annoyed at herself for falling for him on their second meeting. 'What the fuck! Why do I have to fall for such a cold guy who will never love me? I mean I just met him twice and we talked over phone thrice, actually twice as the other one doesn't count. Then why?!' As she couldn't find any answer to her own tangled up questions and getting upset by time, she quickly pushed the unpleasant thoughts away and focused on the question she was asked.

Her web of thoughts were cut when she heard Woo Bin's voice, "Jan Di, you can't take so much time."

She apologized and looked at Ji Hoo who had a _look_ on his face but it suddenly disappeared. 'Is he angry at me? But why? I didn't say anything…'

Confused Jan Di turned towards Min Ji and said, "I guess I will take a drink," with a forced smile. Jan Di took a glass and downed it quickly. Ga Eul looked at her and asked if she was OK and she nodded that she was fine. Min Ji didn't say anything.

* * *

On the other hand, Ji Hoo didn't know why he was feeling so angry. 'Well it is obvious, isn't it? I clearly told her that I'll not fall for her. There's no way that she would ever come to love me. And why am I getting so worked up over a _single_ question?' He didn't get it himself. So he took a glass and downed it with one gulp.

After a while it was Ji Hoo's turn. One of the guys suddenly asked him, "Hey Ji Hoo-yah, are you over Seo Hyun?"

At his question the guy beside him slapped him hard on the back and said him to stop.

"Ouch! What?" When his eyes met Jae Kyung's she nodded her head towards Jan Di. Realizing his blunder that guy shut up. Now Jae Kyung was thinking if suggesting the game was a good idea after all.

After that name Jan Di couldn't hear what they were talking about but she now _found_ another name related to Ji Hoo - 'Seo Hyun'. Come to think of it she realized that there was no girl whose name was Seo Hyun and everyone looked like desperately trying to change the topic. So she had the feeling that no one would tell her even if she asked. So she decided to stay quiet for the time being.

Hearing the name Ji Hoo's face became hard. Feeling concern Woo Bin and Jun pyo came and stood beside him. Woo Bin asked tentatively, "You alright, buddy?"

"Yeah."

Not wanting to disturb him about it they started a conversation about a different topic to change the mood. Jae Kyung tried her best to bring back the enjoyable mood and finally succeeded, she wasn't called the 'mood maker' for no reason after all.

* * *

After the game again music started and everyone except Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, Min Ji and Jan Di started to dance.

Min Ji and Ji Hoo were standing together beside the appetizer where Woo Bin was sitting with Jan Di chatting with her. After talking for sometimes he started to call her 'Jan Di-yah' as if they were close friends for ages. Well Jan Di didn't mind. She felt that she could talk to him easily and he could be a good friend. So upon Woo Bin's request she agreed that she would call him 'Woo Bin' without 'ssi'.

Min Ji took a sip of her wine and said, "Don't you think, you should dance with Jan Di?"

Ji Hoo didn't reply. Sighing she said, "Are you thinking about Seo Hyun? Or are you afraid what Jan Di will think about it? Don't you think you shout tell her about, you know… your past?"

After being quiet sometimes he said, "Not really. I haven't thought about her for a long time now and my work keeps me busy. So there's no time for that. And Jan Di… We just met twice, so…"

"Aren't you running away from it, Ji Hoo-yah?"

 _"No,_ I'm _not,"_ he shouted.

"It's Ok. I'm sorry. Take your time." She patted his shoulder and said, "I'll be back."

Jan Di saw Min Ji going to the restroom and excused herself from Woo Bin. When Jan Di entered she saw Min Ji applying lip gloss. She looked at her through the mirror and smiled. Jan Di smiled back.

After that she turned her head to Jan Di who had come and was leaning against the basin beside her. Jan Di said, "You wanted to talk to me, right?"

' _Perceptive_ … good.'

"Yeah, you didn't answer my question at the game but can you answer me now?" she also leaned against it mirroring Jan Di and folder her long lean arms firmly over her chest.

"Why are you suddenly asking me that? I don't see any reason to tell you that," Jan Di said arrogantly.

"It _is_ very important to me. If you don't than, you should _not_ marry Yoon Ji Hoo!"

"And, why shouldn't I?" Jan Di shot back without missing a beat.

"Because I just don't want to see Ji Hoo getting hurt _again_ , he won't be able to recover, if it happens again!" she shouted then clapped her mouth shut realizing her outburst. She looked at Jan Di who was looking at her with sympathy.

' _Again_ , huh?' Jan Di took mental note. "Please calm down."

Min Ji stood there silently feeling hopeless. Jan Di gently said, "Look, I really don't know what happened in Ji Hoo's past but I can assure you that I really have no intention of hurting him intentionally."

That seemed to calm Min Ji down but she was shocked at what Jan Di said next.

"… And you should have confessed to him as you love Ji Hoo _so_ _much_ …"

"Wh-who said that? I-I-I _don't_ lo-love Ji Hoo." ' _Is it that obvious? Then why haven't he seen it till now?'_

Watching her stuttering and squirming like that Jan Di thought to let her off the hook feeling pity for the hopeless girl standing in front of her, not feeling uneasy at all even upon finding a love rival as she understood that she was a good person actually.

She had to admit, she was a little satisfied being able to turn the table at her. "Ok but can you tell me who hurt Ji Hoo then?" Jan Di asked gently as if talking to a frightened child.

Min Ji refused to open her mouth and didn't make any eye contact.

"Is it Seo Hyun?"

Min Ji looked up with a shocked expression. _Hit the nail on the head._ "How-how do you know that?"

"Well I figured when that guy Joo Hyun mentioned _that_ name and you all suddenly stopped talking as if something had hit you all and Ji Hoo's face became dark." She said matter-of-factly though inside she was a bundle of nerve and getting impatient to know what was going on there.

"…"

"Please tell me. I need to know what was that about? I really don't know anything about him as I just met him twice before today and he was so rude to me at our first meeting. I thought there must be a problem but I didn't want to pry but I can't just leave the matter now. So I hope you won't hide anything from me."

…

…

After hearing everything Jan Di felt her eyes getting moist. She tried to hold in her tears. 'How can a person be this cruel to someone who loves her so much and unconditionally?' When her tears were about to fall from her eyes she wiped them quickly not wanting Min Ji to see but she had to admit she was very jealous – jealous of that woman who received Ji Hoo's unconditional love but threw it away. She didn't care about his feeling. Wounding his hurt she left him holding hand of _another_ man in front of his very eyes. Now she understood why Ji Hoo behaved like that from the very start.

Before leaving the rest room she looked back at Min Ji and said, "Let me tell you the truth now. I love Ji Hoo. So don't worry, I'll never hurt him."

Min Ji sagged against the wall and closed her eyes. A wry smile was seen in her lips.

* * *

Ji Min came out of the car and told the driver to leave. Her phone was ringing.

"Hello, unni…"

…

"Yeah, I'm here."

…

"OK."

When Ji Min entered the garden, Jae Kyung ran towards her. She hugged her and squealed. Hugging her back she turned to others where others were standing and the music had stopped. All of them circled around her as they were meeting her after so long.

Woo Bin had a shocked look on his face. When Jae Kyung stood beside him, he turned towards her but no words came out of his lips except "Jae Kyung-ah..."

"This is your gift from me. So go," she shoved him towards Ji Min.

When the crowd let him in Ji Min smiled at Woo Bin and walked towards him. She caught him off guard by suddenly hugging him. At first he was shocked but then he put his arms around her hugging her tight in his arms enjoying the feel of it. He looked over her shoulders at Ji Hoo who had a light smile at his face.

After the hug Ji Min whispered in his ear, "Happy Birthday, Woo Bin oppa." She gave him a kiss on his left cheek. Throwing a smile at him she walked towards her brother to talk to him.

Long fingers touched his cheeks where she had just kissed him. He closed his eyes as his heart filled with happiness. All night he was enjoying the party but now he felt like really a party.

Yi Jeong, Ga Eul and Jun Pyo were standing together. They enjoyed the priceless expression on their buddy's face.

Ga Eul smiled and said, "Woo Bin looks very happy now, huh?" Then she looked around. "Where is Jan Di?"

* * *

Jan Di came out of the rest room and saw Ji Min and Woo Bin hugging. She enjoyed the look on Woo Bin's face whose face had lit up and he looked very happy more than before.

When again all started to dance, Woo Bin asked Ji Min for a dance and she accepted. Now Jan Di was standing beside Ji Hoo and both of them watched them dancing. Jan Di suddenly said, "Woo Bin should confess. I'm sure Ji min will accept him. She looks so happy whenever she is with him."

"Hmm…"

Jan Di felt like this was the first time they talked after coming to the party though this jerk's reply was just 'Hmm'. Everyone was dancing but he hasn't even once asked her for a dance. Feeling annoyed Jan Di down two shots.

Ji Hoo was shocked at her drinking like that. He was thinking to ask her for a dance but before he could ask her she had downed her third glass and turned towards him with determination. "Yoon Ji Hoo, let's dance."

"Huh?"

She took his hand and pulled him for a dance. Amused he followed her. Though she wanted to lead him for the dance, she was wobbling. So he caught her around her waist and pulled her against him. 'Can't hold your drink, hmm…'

When Ji Hoo pulled her in she pressed her head on his chest feeling comfortable there and without realizing closed her eyes. Luckily soft music was playing and they started to sway with the music. After few seconds she opened her eyes quickly. She looked up.

Yoon Ji Hoo was enjoying her bewildered look. "Why did you drink when you can't hold it, drunkard?"

"I-I'm not," she shuttered cutely.

Finding it adorable he couldn't help teasing her a little. "Yeah, you are not a drunkard. I just saw a little hamster drinking beside me a while ago."

Jan Di's face reddened with fury. Again he was calling her hamster. 'What's his problem? Is he a hamster maniac?'

Ji Hoo was enjoying it very much. He braced himself knowing she would pull away but she surprised him by not pulling away. She looked up at him with glossy eyes and her face was flushed for being drunk.

His breath hitched at the look on her face. Ji Hoo didn't know why but he had the sudden urge to kiss her. But what she said next made him root to the spot.

"By chance," hiccup… "Do you have" hiccup… "hamster-fetish?" she was looking up at him innocently for his answer.

After few seconds he burst into laughter. All the couples who were dancing stopped dancing upon hearing Ji Hoo laughing so hard.

Tipsy Jan Di watched Ji Hoo's laughing face as if mesmerized. It was the second time she heard him laughing. Her eyes caught his lips. As she wasn't so stable for drinking three glasses she wobbled and was about to fall but Ji Hoo caught her and held her in her arms.

Jan Di looked up and he asked, "Are you OK?"

Without replying him her small hands went up and cupped his face. Ji Hoo was surprised at that but before he knew it she pulled him down and pressed her red soft lips on his. Ji Hoo's eyes went wide at first and he stood there frozed.

When Jan Di pulled her face few millimeters away and looked at him he pulled her back and crashed his lips on her kissing her deeply. Jan Di snaked her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. Their kiss deepened and when they pulled back for air she just looked at him once before passing out in his arms.

Ji Hoo caught her again chuckling. Then he heard whistle and realized where they were. He felt embarrassed but at the same time there was a happy feeling in his heart. He looked at the sleeping face and scooped her up in his arms. Though he tried to hid it his eyes sparkled.

 ***** _To Be Continued***_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. I wanted this fanfic to be a short one but it got bigger. So there will be a few more chapters. It won't cross 10 I guarantee. It won't reach 10, I hope.**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews. I appreciate them. I had an idea but while writing it turned out a little different. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I don't own the characters. I just borrowed them from Boys over flower. This plot is totally different and so are the characters. So don't blame me for not being the same as BOF as I said that it's a totally different story.**

 **Tell me what you think about it...**

 **So let's get back to the story...**

* * *

Ji Hoo scooped his fiancee up in his arms and looked down at her sleeping face. She looked so cute in her sleep that he watched her sleep for a few seconds finding it hard to look away. When he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and found his best friend Song Woo Bin smirking at him. He squinted to his side at his friend and internally groaned knowing that he was going to be teased endlessly later.

Jae Kyung, Ga Eul and Ji Min jogged forward to them. "She drank a lot. Is she OK?" Ga Eul asked with concern, looking down at the sleeping girl. "Why did she drink so much?" Ji Min asked turning to her brother with a questioning look which said, 'What did you do to her?'

"Don't worry girls, I'm sure she is fine." Woo Bin replied without letting Ji Hoo say anything and winked at him to which he just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Now what will you do, Ji Hoo-yah?" asked Jae Kyung worriedly.

"She is drunk like this and has passed out which is partly my fault. I should have been more careful and stopped her earlier from drinking too much. Besides I don't think it is a very good idea to take her home like this." '...because I haven't even met her parents yet and what am I gonna tell them when I meet them about getting her drunk like this and why _would_ they believe me, when they had never seen me before?' he thought without saying it out loud, "...So I was thinking of taking her to the room and let her rest there. Tomorrow morning I'll take her home," he replied again looking down at her face. 'I just hope that she doesn't have any emergency tomorrow morning.'

As it was already passed 12 and the party was not over yet, obviously none would be returning home tonight and for that Woo Bin had already prepared guest rooms for their stay as he had predicted it. So telling others to continue he asked Ji Hoo to follow him. As he would be taking care of her, Ji Hoo excused himself for the night and followed him.

Woo Bin took Ji Hoo to one of the guest rooms. Upon entering the room Ji Hoo's eyes fell on the king sized bed. He squinted at his friend suspiciously to which Woo Bin said holding his hands up, "Woo... man, what's with the look?"

"You planned it beforehand," he retorted.

"Why do you think so?" Woo Bin asked innocently.

"Song Woo Bin..."

"Fine! I planned something with Jae Kyung so that she would stay but it didn't go the way we wanted it. But still it was a success because somehow we managed to make her stay."

"...But I really didn't mean to make her drink and I don't know why she drank so much either. And trust me Ji Hoo-yah, it was not in my plan to make her drink. I just wanted her to stay tonight with us - _sober_ of course." He quickly added, not wanting his friend to misunderstand.

Ji Hoo knew that his friend wasn't lying. So without saying anything he walked towards the bed as they were standing near the door all this time and placed her gently on it as if not wanting to wake her up.

He turned back when he heard his childhood friend saying, "So you are not going back to the party?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. "It looks like she won't get up anytime soon. So you can come with me and stay there a while longer, you know."

"No, I better stay here with her. If she wakes up suddenly, she will be confused as it is an unknown place for her and above all she's drunk," he answered as if justifying his action even though he didn't need to do that because he knew that it was true and also he was not doing anything wrong.

"Also you don't want to leave her alone," a small voice in his head said which he tried very hard to ignore.

Woo Bin could already see the changes in his friend though he knew that Ji Hoo wouldn't agree. But he had already started caring for her which was a huge change for him. He was amazed at how she was able to change his obstinate friend in such a short amount of time when they had just met and he was sure that today was their third meeting. He still found it hard to believe that his friend _Yoon Ji Hoo_ who hated woman to the core was actually taking care of a _woman_. He wouldn't believe it if he didn't see it himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Ji Min's voice. Both guys looked at the door and found her standing there. She was hyperventilating clutching at the door frame. She entered and said, "Woo Bin oppa, come quickly. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Yeah, I'm coming," he replied and walked towards her. "You are sweating. Did you run here?" he pulled out his handkerchief from inside the pant pocket and dabbed it over her temple, cheeks and neck to wipe the sweat.

She flushed and said, "Yeah, anyways let's go."

Woo Bin nodded.

Their eyes were locked for a few seconds. Then she quickly broke it and looked behind him where her brother was standing and beside him Jan Di was sleeping on the bed. Moving passed Woo Bin she walked up to Ji Hoo. Standing at the edge of the bed she asked, "Oppa, you are staying with unni, right?"

Ji Hoo nodded, "Hmm…"

Looking at Jan Di she said, "Then take care of her, OK?"

"I'll, you don't need to worry about her. Leave her to me," he replied.

Ji Min was glad to hear that. So throwing a pearly smile at her brother she left the room with Woo Bin.

Ji Hoo walked towards the door to close it but stopped before doing so when he found O Min Ji standing by the door outside the room leaning against the wall. So without saying anything he stood there, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame waiting patiently for her to talk knowing her very well that she was there to say something to him.

They stayed like that silently for a few minutes and after that she turned towards him, "I love you, Ji Hoo-yah."

He was slightly surprised, not because of the sudden confession because he had known it all along but because she decided to tell him about her feelings after such a long time as he was quite sure that she could never bring herself to tell him.

She waited for him to say something. As he was not saying anything, she got impatient. She knew that there's no chance for her now as he was engaged and would be getting married very soon but she just wanted to get it out of her chest so that she could move on. So she wanted it to be done quickly but Ji Hoo was not saying anything and she couldn't read what he was thinking from his expressionless face.

She had always enjoyed their silent moments but now each second felt like ages and she suddenly found it hard to look him in the eyes. So she was looking down to avoid his eyes.

On the other side, he was watching his good friend closely who had always been very _composed_ but now she was _anything_ but that. So after a few minutes he decided to open his mouth, "I knew..."

"Huh?" her eyes shot up. She searched for his eyes and was surprised to find him looking at her with gentle eyes. She hadn't seen that look for a long time, she could even remember the last time when she saw it. It was when Seo Hyun was still with them but after her leave she had never seen that look on his face until today. 'Is it because of Guem Jan Di?' she thought watching his face.

"Min Ji-yah, I knew it all along... But never thought that you will decide to tell me." Ji Hoo said with a gentle tone holding her eyes with his own gentle ones.

After few seconds of staring at one another she broke their eye contact when she couldn't take it anymore and looked down blinking rapidly, "So... you knew... and I thought that I was able to hide it quite well."

"You were of course but I know you _too_ well and that's why I was able to figure it out."

"Then why didn't you say anything about it?" she couldn't help but asked.

"I just didn't want to come to hate you one day," he confessed sincerely meeting her eyes. She stayed silent as if encouraging him to continue and also she didn't know what to say to that.

"You know after _that_ woman left me, I hated woman very much to the point that I didn't want to associate with them anymore. But after her leave you guys, specially you are the only woman with whom I was able to associate comfortably because I have always seen you as my close friend and never tried to see you as a woman. I knew that you have feelings for me and it's hard for you but at the same time I didn't want to lose such a good friend as you. So, sorry for being selfish and hurting you like that. I really never wanted to."

A light smile graced her lips at his apology. His gentle tone touched her heart. "It's okay, Ji Hoo-yah. I know what you went through and I won't blame you for that." and she meant it because though he hated woman, he never pushed her away.

"But I think if you had confessed before, I might have accepted you, since it's you," Ji Hoo said holding her gaze and they kept staring at each other. She was closest to him and he was now feeling that if she did, may be he would have gotten over Seo Hyun quickly.

Her heart beat got faster hearing him say so and happiness filled her heart but as soon as she realized that it's too late now, sadness replace it. She scolded herherself to stay strong. Today she was determined to put an end to her misery by confessing her feelings to him and would move on. So yeah, that's what she would do. There's no turning back now. Thinking so she got encouraged.

"But it's not possible now," she said calmly and looked down at her feet.

"Min Ji-ah, I'm really sorry-"

She cut him off looking up, "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong, so please don't apologize and make me more miserable than... I already am..." she trailed off as her voice sounded broken and traitorous tears ran down her cheeks. She was trying very hard to stay strong but at last her tears broke free. So she cried silently looking down.

Ji Hoo had never wanted to see his friend in this state. She had always been calm and collected. Even in difficult situations she had always kept her cool. So seeing her in this state for the first time caught him off guard. And so after a few seconds he pulled her into a hug.

She hugged him back without resistance and sunk into him. O Min Ji cried her eyes out and Ji Hoo just stood there holding the shaking girl in his arms. He didn't know what he could do for her, so he just stood there and let her cry there.

When her sobs subsided she came out of his arms. She sniffed and looked up at his face. He had a sorrowful expression there. Her long lean fingers went up and she cupped his cheeks. Then she suddenly pinched his cheeks.

"Ouch!" Ji Hoo rubbed the place where she pinched. He was so sure that the place had become red thanks to her pinching so hard. Ji Hoo would have taken his revenge if the situation was not like that.

She said, "Don't make that face. It makes me feel pathetic and I didn't confess to see this face but to move on. It's solely for myself." she smiled at him through her tear drenched eyes.

At that he smiled a tiny one. 'Don't smile like that, stupid!'

Looking inside the room she saw Jan Di sleeping on the bed. "You know, she is a very nice girl." Ji Hoo didn't say anything to that as he was not sure how to respond. Turning her head back at him she said, "Even if you don't say it out loud, I am sure you know that."

"Why do you think so?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Don't take me for an idiot. I have known you since forever, so I at least know that much about you." He didn't reply to that just looked down.

She watched him a little longer and then sighed, "I know it's hard for you but I'm sure you can trust her. Try to open up to her. Every woman in the planet is not like _her._ We wanted you to understand that but also didn't want to make you feel like we are pushing our thoughts on you and that's why we kept quiet. But now I think it's time to voice our thoughts."

He looked up and met her eyes which were sincere. "So think of it and give it another chance. I'm sure you won't regret it."

He was amazed at how she was able to still encourage him to open up to another woman, her love rival. 'You really are something, Min Ji-yah.' He was pulled out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt her fingers on his cheeks. He looked down at her and could feel her fingers trembling.

Min Ji went up to her tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek which caught him off guard again but then he closed his eyes feeling like it was somehow a farewell even though they were never in a romantic relationship. He opened his eyes when she pulled back. She had a gentle smile on her lips which he had never seen before and possibly wouldn't see ever again.

"OK, good night, Ji hoo-yah." saying so she turned her face away. He was so sure that he saw tears in her eyes but before he could say anything she was gone.

With a sigh he went inside and closed the door. His eyes fell on the bed and he walked up to it. Standing beside the bed he looked down at the girl who was sleeping there peacefully. 'I won't regret it, huh?' He watched her for a few seconds while recalling what Min Ji said earlier.

...

* * *

She still looked very pretty even while sleeping he thought. He watched her chest rising and falling evenly which confirmed him that she was deep in sleep. Looking up his eyes fell on her cherry red lips. He recalled the kiss they had shared earlier that day. He smirked recalling how she had pulled him down for the kiss. She really was something.

For being a handsome guy, he had loads of admirers but no girl had ever dared to approach him or was able to get close to him because of his _cold_ aura which made him not only _not_ approachable but also intimidating. Even if girls wanted to, no one had dared to approach him because it was rumored that he always made girls - _persistent_ ones who didn't get the hint or didn't know when to give up, cry whoever tried to be too _friendly_ with him. But _this girl_ , his fiancee was _never_ intimidated by him and she also didn't seem like his cold persona could faze her. The few times she had talked to him she always stood her ground and talked to him while looking at his eyes which most girls couldn't continue for long.

He knew that she was courageous and also got the chance to witness it himself when she defended the waiter in their engagement party but today her action was quite _interesting._ She suddenly wanted to dance and before he knew it, she was pulling him down and he felt her lips crashing over his. He had to admit, it really surprised him but after few seconds he found himself kissing her back almost desperately. It was no were near a first kiss ought to be like. 'She really is a feisty one.' He thought grinning down at her.

Without knowing his hand went up and his fingers touched his lips. He still could feel her soft lips on his. As his eyes were fixed on her lips, he had the sudden urge to kiss her again and taste those lips.

Sitting on the bed beside her, he reached out for her and cupped her cheek. His thumb moved over her lower lip and rubbed it feeling it's softness under his finger pad. Her closed lips parted slightly as if inviting him to kiss them again.

Surrendering to his urge he leaned down and stopped before touching her lips. Hovering over her with his face being mere inches away from her, he could feel her breath as it fanned his face. Staying like that he watched her again. He took in every detail of her feature. She was so vulnerable. 'What will you do if I attack you now?' he thought.

Wetting his lips with his tongue, he closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips over her. He ran his tongue over her lower lip and bit it lightly causing her to moan a little in her sleep and when he heard her make that sound he pulled back from her immediately with wide eyes. 'Is she awake?'

Looking at her face he realized that she was still sleeping finding her eyes closed. 'So she made that sound in her sleep...' he heaved a sigh with relief and covering his own eyes with his hand, 'What was I doing?'

Ji Hoo looked at her again when he felt her moving a little. She had been lying on her back but now she turned to her right and faced him in her sleep. After few seconds of watching her face, his eyes moved down involuntarily to her body.

The evening dress she was wearing emphasised her every curve and as she had turned towards him, he could enjoy a closer and more enticing view of that tantalizing cleavage displayed above the lace trimmed neckline. He shook his head and thought, 'Does she want to be attacked?'

Then she moved again and came forward, near Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo's one hand was over the corner of the pillow she was lying on. Her hand went up in her sleep and she caught his hand. She held it and squeezed it a little. Moving her head a little on the pillow she made herself comfortable in her sleep and her lips twisted a little. It made her look irresistible. 'Damn! She really wants to be attacked.' he concluded.

After a few minutes when he grip loosened, he pulled his hand out quickly. She was still sleeping. 'She really is a deep sleeper...' he thought subconsciously watching her, then suddenly it came to his mind, 'Isn't she uncomfortable wearing that tight dress?' as she was wearing a tight evening dress, it seemed like it was hard to breathe. He was thinking what to do and then suddenly he realized that he was being too caring.

'No, what she wears while sleeping has nothing to do with me. I don't care!' He got up from the bed and walked towards the window. Ji Hoo looked outside at the sky. After staying there for a few minutes he closed the window and draped the curtains as it was getting chilly.

When he turned around, his eyes moved towards the beauty who was currently sleeping on bed. Sighing he walked towards it and sat at the edge of it. Luckily she had moved to the other side and her back was directed at him. 'She moves too much in her sleep,' he thought at the same time took note unintentionally.

Well good for him. Now it would be easier for him to work. So reaching out he grasped the back chain of her dress near her neck. Her skin felt so soft and smooth there. Ignoring the thought he pulled the chain down till her waist but froze in spot. Though he just wanted to open the chain so that the dress wouldn't suffocate her, when he encountered her luscious back his resolution went out of the window.

He found himself ogling at her powdery white back and then his eyes went wide when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. His heart started to pound erratically. Swallowing hard he reached out. He wanted to touch her so much but also feared that she might wake up.

Leaning forward he checked her and found her eyes closed. So he returned his gaze back to her 'oh-so-white-and-smooth' back. He reached out but hesitated when his hand was about to touch her. 'No, I shouldn't touch her.' He started to pull his hand back but the temptation was so powerful that it overpowered his reasoning and he gave in.

The tip of his fingers touched the skin of her back lightly. It really was very soft and smooth just like it looked. Running his fingers up and down her back he enjoyed the feel of it.

Jan Di squirmed in her sleep and turned. She lied on her back depriving him from the _touching_ he was _enjoying_ so much. 'Damn!' he thought disappointedly but when he realized what he had been doing, he sighed with remorse. He quickly pulled back and backed away from her. When he was near the edge of the bed he sat there putting his legs on the carpeted floor. 'I've done it again.'

Rubbing his face with his palms he berated himself mentally for that. What had come over him? Why was he behaving like ththat? He was sure that he had better resistance than this but the way he behaved just now was making him doubt his resistance. If he wanted to be honest, he didn't even try to resist.

'Is it because it has been a long time since I've touched a woman's body?' he thought, 'But I have seen so many women and I've never felt anything for anyone, not even the tiniest amount of desire was there to touch them except _that_ woman but after she left me, there's nothing. Then how come?'

He looked back at her face. 'Or is it because I never looked at any other woman until she came to my life? Or, is it just her body that I am attracted to?' He thought about it hard but couldn't find out the answer. Then suddenly he decidedly thought, 'Yes, that might be it! It's just her body I'm attracted to, nothing else. And I will not have even taken a look at her if grandpa hasn't set us up. So that's it.' he concluded finding satisfaction in it.

Pulling the sheet from near her legs he covered her quickly, stood up from the bed and walked towards the table near the window where wine was kept in a bucket of ice. Sitting on the sofa he took the bottle from it and opened it. Taking a glass from the tray he filled it up with wine and took it to his lips.

While sipping his wine his eyes went to her again and again. As he had drunk before coming to the room, after just two glasses he became quite drunk. Standing up from the sofa he started to walk towards the bed. His head was spinning and he wobbled but somehow he managed to get to the bed without falling down. Getting on the bed he slipped his long legs inside the sheets. Without delay he lied down and within minutes he was out.

* * *

 **Next morning**

Jan Di turned to her right. As it felt warm there she snuggled closer but her brows wrinkled when she felt something warm rising and falling against her hand. She also felt like hot air was falling on her forehead.

Though it felt very nice, she forced herself to open her eyes and when she did, she found herself staring at a bare chest. She was watched it as if fascinated but after few seconds realization drew to her and her eyes went wide as if they would pop out. She started to panic. Her eyes shot up and she found her fiance sleeping there soundly.

For a moment she sighed with relief and looked around the unfamiliar place and then again her eyes got even bigger than before if possible when she realized yet again that it was Yoon Ji Hoo who was _sleeping_ beside her _without a shirt._ And the most frightening thing was that her chain of the dress she was wearing was _unzipped_. 'No! It can't be...' she clutched at her dress front tightly. She covered her mouth with her hand, when she recalled how she had kissed him last night first and then he had also kissed her back.

She blushed recalling the memory of their kiss but that didn't last long as she realized that she couldn't remember anything that had taken place after that. 'It can't be true...' Tears came to her eyes. 'I never wanted it to happen like this. No, it can't be real...! Please make it a dream, please God, please...' But she knew that it was _not_ a dream. She was mortified. Closing her eyes she let the tears slip down here eyes. 'Why did it happen like this?'

Then suddenly she got furious. 'How could he do this to me when I was unconscious and vulnerable, when he said that he would never come to love me?' Then she recalled something said by an elderly nurse of the hospital who had retired a year ago that guys don't need to like a girl to do it. 'Is it same for you?' Her heart stung.

Covering her face with both hands she started to cry. She knew that this day would come to her life eventually and she wouldn't be able to avoid it. If it was with the guy she liked, then she wouldn't have any problem with that. Well yeah, she _was_ in love with Yoon Ji Hoo now but he didn't love her back and she never wanted it to happen this way where there is no love between them, at least not from his side. Those thoughts were running through her head. She was hyperventilating because it was becoming harder to breathe.

After several minutes when her sob subsided she wiped her tears with the back of her hands and tried to calm down by taking deep breaths. She thought about the situation calmly. She really shouldn't just blame him because she was also at fault for drinking like that last night and making herself so vulnerable in front of him. Jan Di tried to sooth herself by saying that she would be marrying him within almost a month. As it was normal for engaged couples to be intimate before their marriage, it should be alright. Besides if she thought about it positively, she wanted her first time to be with him, so she really shouldn't worry and although it hadn't been long since she knew him, still from her very little interaction with him, she was sure that he wasn't the type to go to bed with anyone. So she needed to know what happened.

While thinking about it suddenly the conversation she had with Min Ji last night rushed back to her memory. She had told her about Ji Hoo's past relationship and if it was true then Ji Hoo hadn't touched her... but if that's the case then how was her chain undone? She couldn't think straight. Then she recalled what she had promised to herself. She was determined to make him fall for her. So, she really shouldn't get so worked up over it. So what if the order was wrong? They were not high schoolers, they were adults. They didn't need to start by holding hands or dating. What mattered now was that she made him fall for her. And thinking about it that way made her calmer.

She looked to her side. Jan Di realized yet again how handsome her husband-to-be was. His sleeping face looked so innocent. If only he talked that way, then there shouldn't be any problems...

She had never gotten the chance to see his face up so close. So taking the chance she leaned towards him and watched him as he slept. Her earlier anger was forgotten. She really couldn't stay angry at that face.

A piece of his hair was covering his left eye. So she reached out but hesitated midway fearing he would wake up but after few seconds of deliberation she took the risk and swiped it away from his eye and was glad that he didn't wake up. She also noted how long his eye lashes were. She thought that she could pass a whole day staring at his sleeping face.

After few minutes involuntarily her eyes went down and she saw his bare chest. Her cheeks got red as she felt so shy seeing him like that for the first time and so close. She couldn't seem to take her eyes away from him. Yeah being a cardiologist, it was inevitable that she had to cut open her patients' chest which meant that she had already seen tons of guys' bare chest but that's totally a different thing because she had to do that to save her patients' lives.

But now in front of her, her husband-to-be, Yoon Ji Hoo was lying, bare chested with such flawless and attractive body that it was not really good for her heart. She really wanted to touch him. She knew that she shouldn't do it but it was so tempting that she decided to touch him a little, just a tiny bit.

Reaching out her hand she was about to touch him, her fingers were hovering over his body to touch him but suddenly long fingers curled around her wrist holding it just above his chest refraining it from touching him.

Her widen eyes shot up at him and found him smirking at her. 'When did he get up?' An uneasy and cutely embarrassed Jan Di tried to pull her hand out of his grasp. She was suddenly feeling like a thief for trying to touch him which she _was not_ supposed to do.

His hold on her wrist tightened when she tugged at her hand. "Let go..." she said looking anywhere but him.

"No," he said simply.

She looked up at him and he looked very amused which embarrassed her even more. She wanted to die there. She tugged her arm again but he still refused to let her go. Jan Di was about to say something to protest but he bit her at it. "I guess you liked what you saw," he said meaningfully looking at her eyes.

Blushing furiously at his meaningful look, she looked down. Stuttering she said, "wh-what are you saying?"

"I think you know it very well what I'm saying," he said tauntingly.

She didn't reply to that. Still avoiding his eyes, she rotated her wrist trying hard to get free. This time he let go of her hand. She was surprised and honestly a little bit disappointed at that but before long she felt his body pressed against her right arm. She could feel his breath near her ear. His lips were touching it lightly as if caressing it and she shivered.

Enjoying the moment, he suggestively said in a low seductive voice, "Wanna touch me?"

Her ears became red. She pulled back from him with too much force. For her earlier movements her legs had gotten entangled with the sheets. So when she pulled back, with a squeak she almost fell off the bed and she closed her eyes tightly when she was so sure that it was going to hurt her.

But after few seconds she realized that it didn't hurt and to check she opened one of her eyes. When she found Ji Hoo holding her arm, her other eye also opened. Looking to the side she realized that she was hanging at the edge of the bed and his hold on her arms was prevented her from falling. Taking a shaky breath she said, "Thanks for not letting me fall."

Without saying anything holding her eyes with his, he pulled her up from her previous position which caused her to crash into him and he fell on his back on the bed with her body flash against him. He himself was slightly surprised at their position - her soft body pressed against his, as he didn't plan it.

Putting her weight on her elbows, she pulled back a little from him and faced him. As her eyes met his, her heart started to pound erratically against her chest wall. Being held like that and against his bare chest, her heart wouldn't be able to take it. Fearing that he might hear/feel it, she looked at the bed beside his head and pushed her palms against the bed to get away from him but his arms moved instinctively and enclosed around her waist preventing her from moving away from him.

"What are you doing? Let me go." She pushed back again but his hold just tightened around her. 'Not again, do you have any idea what are you doing? Why are you doing this to me? Or are you doing this on purpose? If you continue like this, I will just fall even harder for you.' she thought looking at his playful eyes.

Even though she thought so, a little part of her was enjoying this _closeness_. She herself was not really to get away from him just yet. So though she tried to pull back, it was half hearted.

"You should thank me properly," Ji Hoo said, more like pulled her out of her thoughts when he realized that she wasn't there because of her blank look.

"I already did," was her response.

"Given the position, don't you think that there's a better way to do so?" he asked in a low sexy voice upon getting her attention again. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

At first Jan Di was puzzled but it didn't take long to figure out what he meant by that. Her eyes got bigger. Blushing hard she pushed, "Let go!" but failed. She looked to the side and tried to control her emotions. From the corner of her eyes she eyed him.

He was enjoying it way _too_ much and she was happy to see such playful, impish expression on his usual expressionless face because she didn't know when she would get the chance to see it again but if it continued, she feared that he would find out about her feelings for him.

While thinking suddenly she felt that his hold around her had loosened and he was not saying anything. So her eyes went back to him and she found him staring intently below her neck.

Following his gaze she looked down and gasped when she found that the front of her dress was hanging loosely and he got a better view of her cleavage. If she moved a little it might fall off and he might see everything but that thought didn't come to her head.

"Pervert!" she cried and tried to pull away but he was faster. Predicting her action he held her against him tightly around her back and waist with both arms and stopped her from moving.

She hit his sides, "Pervert, let me go!"

Even though her fists hurt, he didn't say anything about it. "Every guy is a pervert if you must know," he informed her as if it was the obvious.

Even though he was talking normally, inside he was as nervous as her. He stopped her because he didn't know what he would do if she pulled back because if she did, the way her dress was now, it would fall off her shoulders and he didn't have the confidence that he would be able to control himself. And with their current position, her chest was against his and her hip was against his. So if she moved a little more, his already wakened lower part would get out of control which he obviously didn't want.

She stopped hitting him when she heard his irregular heart beat against her ear. So she listened to it; pleased to know that he was also nervous.

Then she heard his calm voice, "Why didn't you zip it back?"

"Huh?" she looked up at his face.

"Why didn't you zip the chain back?" he asked her, more likely wanted to distract himself.

Now everything came back to her from the moment she woke up. So with mixed feelings she decided to inquire him, "Why did you unzip my dress in the first place? How could you?"

"Huh? I unzipped it last night so that it wouldn't suffocate you," he said with a puzzled look thinking, 'Why does it sound like she's angry?'

Watching his face closely she confirmed that what he said was true. She was relieved, very much so but at the same time a tiny bit disappointed. But it didn't last long because all her emotions were replaced by embarrassment. Not being able to look at him, she pulled back again wanting to leave this place right away.

But holding her in place he asked, "What? Why aren't you saying anything?"

Without replying she again tried but he held her there firmly. "Why aren't you saying anything?" He repeated his earlier question.

Knowing that he wouldn't let her free, she said, "I have nothing to say. I just misunderstood something."

He watched her doing her utmost to avoid his eyes. He didn't get it. 'What did she misunderstand?' He recalled their conversation earlier and after connecting the dots, his lips parted. His usual response should be getting angry but for some reason he found it hilarious. He tried to hold in his laughter but after few seconds, it became impossible and finally he laughed.

Her eyes shot up at the sound of him laughing. She wanted to disappear and pushed the thought of his beautiful laughter to the back of her mind. 'When did she become like this?' she thought.

When he stopped laughing, he wiped the tear of mirth from his eyes. It's been long since he laughed this hard. Looking at her he taunted her with a grin, "Now who's the pervert?"

He saw her taking deep breaths without saying anything in response which indicated that she was preparing to pull very hard now, so before she did that he thought to zip her dress first. So putting his weight on his elbows he prepared to get up with her still staying in his arms from the pillow to pull her dress back up over her shoulders as they were hanging off the shoulder and also he thought that he should stop now before he went to far.

At that time they heard Woo Bin's voice. Knocking the door he called them, "Ji Hoo-yah, Jan Di, wake up!"

Both faces turned to the door and then back at each other. Ji Hoo suddenly felt like he was having an affair secretly. While he was thinking, Jan Di was panicking.

"Ji Hoo!" Woo Bin called again.

Finding her pleading eyes he said, "We are coming!"

"okay..." then he was gone.

Both of them thought to stop now. Ji Hoo tried to sit up but their legs being tangled up with the sheets, before he knew it they were back on the bed with their position reversed - Jan Di below and Ji Hoo above.

Finding themselves in such a situation yet again, they kept staring at each other for few seconds and then finally started to laugh, the earlier tension was gone but now the air around them got serious again. Staring at one another, Ji Hoo started to lean down. Her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation and he pressed his lips against hers when he found no resistance. They kissed until they needed air and before she inhaled enough he caught her lips again. Their lips moved with sync.

Staying in the lip-lock he pulled back taking her up with him as somehow he had disentangled his feet from the sheet. In sitting position, he pulled up her shoulder straps and thet pulled the zipper up all the while touching the soft skin of her back. He earned a shiver from her which made him smirk.

After ending the heated kiss Jan Di looked down with a red face which seemed like inviting him to continue. He enjoyed that face but then suddenly realization hit him and so smile wiped off his face. Getting down from the bed quickly he ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He asked, "You need to go to hospital, right?"

"Yeah," she replied checking the clock.

"Get ready, after breakfast I'll drop you," he said without looking at her and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, they were in Ji Hoo's car now. They hadn't talked after he told her to get dressed. From the corner of her eyes she watched him as he drove the car to her hospital. She was glad that she always kept her usual clothes in her bag whenever she went somewhere knowing she could get called at any moment. But more importantly, she was worried about their situation right now.

After what happened between them, she thought that they had gotten a little closer than before but it seemed like they were back to square one. Sighing at that she looked out the window.

From the corner of his eyes he watched her but didn't say anything. After reaching her hospital, she got down the car.

Feeling slightly bad for his sudden cold behavior, he called out to her when she was walking away.

"Miss Guem Jan Di!"

She stopped hearing him call her name. A slightly happy Jan Di turned back towards him and asked, "Yes?"

From inside the car he leaned forward and said, "I'll pick you up when you are done. So message me the time."

"OK," she replied with a calm face but inside happiness filled her heart.

* * *

Jan Di was in a good mood the whole day. The interns also noticed it. Though they didn't know the reason, they were glad that she didn't get mad even when two of them made some mistakes.

Jan Di tried to call her friend Yun Wa in break to inform him about her engagement but he didn't pick up. She was a little sad for that but quickly recovered when she checked the time and realized that they would be meeting within few hours.

She had texted Ji Hoo the time after confirming that there were no emergencies. The day went by without much pressure but before an hour of their meeting an emergency patient came.

He was in a critical condition and needed surgery right away. Though she was a little sad, her patients always came first. So after messaging Ji Hoo about it, she wore her gown for surgery and got ready. Taking deep breaths she entered the OR.

Giving instructions to everyone she commanded her team to get ready. The operation took almost three hours, more than she expected because something unexpected occurred and it it took longer to fix.

After the operation, her team congratulated her for the success and after a short bow she went to wash up. When she came out the interns under her and other doctors crowded around her, one of the interns asked her if she would help him about a problem.

Nodding at him she asked him to follow her after she was finished talking to them. They talked for fifteen minutes and after that he left her room with a bow. When she was alone, leaning into her chair she sighed. Checking the clock she became sad. She couldn't meet him. Though it was the first time he asked her out, she couldn't make it. She knew he just said that he would take her home. So it was not a date but still she felt sad for not being able to meet him. 'When did she become like this?'

She changed out into her normal clothes and came out of her room but she was surprised finding Ji Hoo outside her room leaning against the wall.

* * *

After getting her _message_ he thought to go home after finishing work but for some reason he drove to her hospital after getting off work. Upon arrival, nurses and some doctors started to whisper among themselves, some tried to talk to him. He really hated hospitals.

Walking up to the receptionist, he asked where Dr. Geum was and heard that she was in OR and it would take some time for her to finish off. While walking down the hall he asked a nurse about her and she took him to the observation room.

There were some doctors, interns and also some other people. He guessed patient's guardian. Everyone had crowded the place. He felt uncomfortable there but quickly his attention was drawn to the OR when he heard her voice and it didn't take long for him to figure out which one she was as she was leading the operation and doing the major things.

He heard people talking about her skill and he had to admit. He found out a different side of her. She was so calm and collected. Her movements were steady and fast. Even when they said something unexpected occurred, she did he job neatly.

Even though he was standing behind many people, being tall he watched the whole thing and was impressed at that. After getting everyone's congratulations she left with a short bow. He thought to catch up to her but she was crowded by doctors and interns he presumed who were saying something.

One of them asked her something about a problem and wanted to talk to her. Even though he was there, she didn't see him. She asked the intern to follow her to her room.

He didn't know why but suddenly he felt very irritated because he knew that look on the intern guy's face. He was definitely in love with her. Following them from a distance he saw them entering her room. He was glad that she didn't ask that guy to close the door.

Near the door he leaned against the wall. He heard them talking and after hearing them talk about a medical topic which he couldn't grasp, the guy exited the room. He bowed near the door at Jan Di.

Coming out he found Ji Hoo who was standing by the entrance. Closing the door he turned to Ji Hoo and asked suspiciously, "Who are you? What are you doing outside Dr. Geum's room?" he went to protective mood standing in front of the closed door as if he wouldn't let the intruder enter.

Ji Hoo straightend and without saying anything reached for the door knob but that guy stopped him by grabbing his arm. "I won't let you go, unless you tell me who you are."

Ji Hoo was getting irritated at his behavior but then taking his arm back from his grasp he smirked and folded his arms. "So you love my Jan Di, huh? She is quite popular I see."

"Wh-what? What are you saying? Who are you?" the boy asked stuttering a little. 'My Jan Di!? Who's he? As much as I know, she's single.'

"I'm her fiance." he folded his arms and enjoyed the shocked look on the guy's face.

"...I'm sorry, excuse me," he said in a low voice and walked away. He almost felt sad for him but for some reason felt good to make it known that he was her fiance.

After few minutes she came out and the look she gave was priceless.

"Yoon Ji Hoo!"


End file.
